Paperback Secretary
by MistroStrings
Summary: A Public School girl gets hooked up at Ouran; not exactly intentionally and not exactly pleased with everyone there. But something about it draws her to the place. Is it the school? Or perhaps, something else? KyouyaxOC
1. Rainy Sanctuary

I was running very fast. But, you can't blame me. It was raining outside, and the bus was miles away. Why did I chose to go to public school? I thought back to the conversation with my father.

_"Go to Ouran. Your sister is attending. You're brighter than she. It's a lovely school, why don't you just try it out?"_

_"I don't want to," I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. "You don't understand, father. That school is for snobs. I want to be around normal people. I don't want to be liked for your money." _

_He sighed, running his hands through his grey hair. "I suppose you're right. If you wish to go to public school, fine by me. Your sister will attend Ouran. However, you must take the bus home. I'm not picking you both up."_

_I smiled content with myself. There's nothing wrong with taking the bus. _

I hated taking the bus. I didn't know how far away it was going to be. Every time after school got out, I would have to make my way past Ouran; look up at the beautiful, looming buildings, and try not to be jealous. Don't get me wrong; I liked public school… But my sister always came home having stories that seemed relatively interesting. I didn't.

I stopped running, and I looked up at the sky through squinted eyes. The rain fell onto my face, harder and harder. Wincing, I continued to run, pulling my hood over my head. I stopped running suddenly, when I came to the gates of a very large school. I sighed as I heard the lightening crack behind me. I had to go inside.

I walked up to the gates, hoping they would open. Cameras pointed at me. I squinted up at them through the rain. Shrugging, I gave the camera a wave. I shouted; "I just want to get out of the rain!" Nothing happened. Angrily, I slumped up against the wall, soaked. A loud burst of thunder cracked. I hugged myself tighter.

Suddenly I noticed the gates opening. Smiling, I gave the camera a thumbs up. Picking up my wet back pack and slinging it across my shoulder; I ran inside towards the doors.


	2. So Many Assumptions

**Ehh, hey readers! Before I start writing, I just want to point out; I don't really have a clue on how Japanese schools work. In this chapter, Kyouya says it's finals week for the first semester. I have no idea if they split their years into semesters, or if they call them finals. If you have any idea, please message or put it in your review. ^_^ It would be appreciated!**

**Kyouya: -adjusts glasses and scribbles my name down and something next to it- **

**Me: -slowly leans over to see what he wrote- -frowns in anger as it reads; "The Clueless Type." Wow, Kyouya. Thanks a bunch.**

**Kyouya: -smirks and adjusts his glasses-**

**Ouran video of the day: .com/watch?v=AsBq2m4R42o (Yeah, so I spend my time looking at Ouran videos when I'm bored. If for some reason, this link doesn't work, type in; "Everything Tamaki didn't like about Haruhi." Its super short, but it's hilarious! We love you Haruhi!) **

**~.~.~.~.~**

I felt my palms begin to sweat as I walked through the courtyard of the school. How could I have been so stupid not to notice this place? It was my sister's school; Ouran. I had come to the one place that I told myself I would never come. But, it was alright. I was just getting out of the rain.

Even through the wind and the water splashing around my eyes, I could tell it was lovely. The large pool of water in the middle of the courtyard took me by surprise. I stood, staring at it; watching the raindrops pour into it. I smiled to myself. Any more water and it would overflow.

I shook my head, letting rain fall from my hair as I finally ran inside a building. Luckily the doors were open, and I wouldn't get locked out again. There was a puddle of water at my feet. I felt a bit bad; that I had brought all this water in, so I decided to stay put until the storm was over.

No one was in the hall. It was a long hall, with large arches around the windows, and big doors across from me. Every door was shut; the golden handles unmoving. _Maybe everyone went home already. _I thought as I rung the water out of my hair onto the rug beneath me.

_Well, since no one is around- what's the harm in exploring a little bit? _Yeah, I was wet. But, I would dry off eventually. And no doubt, they had to have loads of janitors at as huge of a school as this. So, content with my idea, I decided to look around a little.

I trudged down the halls, my eyes looking around, my shoes squeaking loudly on the tile floors. I saw two large doors suddenly. I knew it must be the main hall. Quickly, I rushed out of that area.

Of course, I got lost. I _would_ get lost. I'm not one who's very keen on asking for help. Sighing in agitation, I turned a corner and came across… yet… another… hallway. Wincing, I looked around. It looked like every other hallway. However, this one had signs above the door. I slowly walked down, reading each one aloud.

"Science… Japanese History…" I craned by head around as I suddenly heard a ton of voices coming from a room. My eyes grew wide and I snuck my way into a room next door. What would someone say if they saw some commoner just walking around, leaving water marks in their halls? They're probably fine me; or something ridiculous like that. I was still glad that I had chosen public school.

I blinked, looking around the room. It was very large, but dark; the lights not on. I looked beside me, my breathing evening out. I flicked on the light switch, jumping as rows of chandeliers flickered to life. _No wonder my sister likes it here. _I thought, smiling. _It was beautiful. _

Something in the corner caught my eye. I raised a brow, setting down my back pack and walking over to it. A large orchestra set up was sitting in the corner, pieces of it covered with cloth. It must be for balls and parties. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked back at the door. Silence.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to play a note or two, would it? _I questioned, staring hungrily at the cello. My public school didn't have an orchestra; so I had to give up my cello lessons. My father insisted it was a waste of time to practice the cello if I wasn't even going to perform. How long had it been? A year, since I had last played?

The voices in the room next to me could not be heard any more. So, they couldn't hear me, right? It was just one tune, or two; at least, until the rain stopped. No harm in that, right?

-.-.-.-.-

"Kyouya~!" Tamaki called, twirling towards his best friend. Kyouya grunted, his fingers dancing over his computer keys, his hot cup of coffee next to him. Tamaki suddenly forgot what he was going to tell him; and stared blankly at his computer screen. "What's that?"

Kyouya gave a small chuckle, shutting the lid of his lap top case. "Nothing," he smirked, adjusting his glasses. Tamaki frowned, staring at his friend. "You'll find out when it's done."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide, as he placed his hands on Kyouya's shoulders. "Mother!" He wheeled, placing a concerned to his forehead. Kyouya swatted him off, brushing his suit off. Tamaki winked, suddenly realizing. "Typical, another secret kept secret; as to not worry the host club."

Kyouya nodded, sipping his coffee and scooping his laptop under his arm. "Yes, another secret." He shrugged, giving Tamaki a small smile. He looked around at the clients in the room. "However, it's no secret that we're not receiving as many clients as we used to."

Haruhi perked up from the other side of the room. "It looks the same to me," she confessed.

Kyouya pulled out a pad of paper; from nowhere. Tamaki blinked, looking behind him and in front of him, confused as to where the pad came from. "Perhaps, it may seem so," he held up the paper to Haruhi who eyed it with concern. "Yet, if you realize, it looks large because they have set up the tables differently. Not to mention, we get the same customers." He snatched the paper back. "Therefore, the more they come, the bigger the discount." Haruhi frowned. Kyouya didn't seem like the type of person to give out 'discounts'. "The last time we got a new customer was…" He raised a brow, his eyes scanning the paper. "Two weeks ago."

Tamaki gasped, sinking down onto a chair. He stared ahead of him, frozen in shock. Haruhi nudged him lightly. "Tamaki-senpai?" He gaped something small, burying his face in his hands. _Great._ Haruhi thought to herself. _Now he's going to get all depressed, thinking it's his fault._

"Its finals week for the first semester," Kyouya sighed, rolling his eyes; the same assumption in his mind as Haruhi's. "Students are busy, father." Tamaki shot his head up, bouncing off the chair, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"Ah, but of course!" He laughed, flicking back his smooth blonde hair. "Kyouya, is right once again. Without the charms of the host club, we wouldn't have anything, so we should be pleased with our loyal customers that are so beautiful to begin with." Haruhi looked up. Tamaki was holding a blushing girl in his arms, his finger under her chin.

"Prince Tamaki," she whispered, shutting her eyes. Haruhi groaned, leaving the scene. Kyouya drew his attention away from the scene he saw nearly every day. _Only thirty minutes left. _He laughed to himself, looking around at his friends. _30 minutes until I can head home for the weekend. _A sudden sound caught his ear. He twisted his head around the room, not noticing anything unusual. The sound, he realized, was coming from the room next to him.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he set down his lap top, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. "Excuse me, father," he said to Tamaki. "I need to go check something." Tamaki stood, confused as Kyouya left the room.

Kyouya walked over to the door where the music was coming from. He grabbed the gold handle, twisting it down, the music filling his ears as he pulled the door open.

-.-.-.-

I sat, my fingers dancing over the cello strings, as I stared out the window ahead of me. I saw a blue bird fly by through the rain, as thunder cracked loudly. I was so distracted, I messed up a note. Angrily a stopped playing, digging the bow into the string. Once I stopped, I heard the door close behind me.

Screaming, I dropped the instrument, shooting up from my chair. I heard the wood of the cello hit the tile floor, echoing through the room that I had originally _thought _I was alone in. "I'm sorry!" I gasped, scooping up the cello, my intruder staring blankly at me from across the room. "I only came in here to get out of the rain."

The boy stepped closer to me, the edge of his glasses shimmering from the reflection of the light. I winced, afraid of his nature. He seemed relaxed, but a bit frightening in the way he stood so proudly. "Welcome, to Ouran." He gave me a half-smile. I stood, staring blankly at him. "Perhaps you would like to join us next door."

I laughed nervously, shaking my head back and forth, my long brown hair spraying bits of water every where. "No thank you," I shrugged. "I'm only here until the rain clears up. You see, I needed to take the bus home, but the walk was too long, and I was already soaking wet."

He raised his brows. "If you were already wet, why didn't you continue your way to the bus?"

I felt myself freeze up, everything around me going black. I twitched, mumbling things to myself. This man was simply here to make me feel stupid. I shook off my awkwardness, and laughed again. "My sister goes here. I thought it would be okay if I just went home with her."

"School is out," he flashed his dark eyes towards me; intimidating me once again. "Unless she is here for extracurricular activities, I would assume she already made her way home." I groaned, sitting down where I was earlier.

"Look," I mumbled through clenched teeth. "I'm waiting until the rain clears up." I placed my fingers on the cello strings again. "The gates opened, so I'm staying." The boy stood, silent behind me. I heard him chuckle. "Yeah," I grunted, bowing a chord. "It's rude make so many assumptions."

Angrily, I began to play a tune on the cello, wishing the boy would just leave me be. I heard the door click open again, a higher voice squeaking. "Mom!" The voice rang out. I twisted my head around, confused. I assumed they were talking to me; as I was the only lady in the room. It turns out they weren't.

A tall, blonde haired boy rushed in, running up to the boy with glasses. "Kyouya, you can't leave us there!" He squeaked, out of breath. So, the snob's name was Kyouya. He asked what the problem was. He smirked, flattening his tie. "Customers for you. They almost left!" His bottom lip quivered. "My charms weren't working…" He suddenly rushed to a corner, wrapping his arms around his legs, a dark shadow cast upon him.

Kyouya put on a blank face, not seeming to care. He gave a heavy sigh, adjusting his glasses. "Of course, Tamaki." I sat in the chair, watching the scene. Customers? I knew who they were suddenly. My sister had spoken of them before. They had to be the famous; 'Host Club'. A club, dedicated to making women happy. I suppose it was relatively clever.

"Is he okay?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Tamaki twisted his head to me. "Who's this?" He asked, suddenly next to me, extending his hand. "I am Tamaki Suoh," He said, his blue eyes burning into my skin. "My beautiful princess, who might you be?" I shook his hand, standing up. He looked down at it confused. Was he going to reel me in or something? I let go of my hand.

"I'm Amaya Oshiro," I said slowly, looking between the two. I narrowed my eyes on Kyouya. "And, I_ only_ came to get out of the rain." He simply smirked. Tamaki nodded, grabbing my wrist. I screamed as I was pulled out of the room, dropping the cello once again.

"Ah, but you can come stay with us meanwhile!" He pulled me into the room with all the voices. Dropping my hand, he outstretched his arms. "Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host Club!" I stood in the doorway, water dropping from me. Nervously I laughed at everyone in the room who was staring at me.

Kyouya quietly followed suit. "Do you think you'll stay with us, then?" He asked me.

I groaned, looking around the room. I liked my other room better, but I didn't want to be rude and say no. I shrugged, nodding. "I suppose I'll stay for a little while."

He quickly pulled out a notepad, scribbling something down on it. "Fantastic," he sneered. "That'll be 2,000 yen."

**~.~.~.~.**

**I'm not sure if that's really the price. I know that real host clubs range from about 2,000 – 5,000 yen however. That's what I've heard, and read, anyways. If I'm wrong, please correct me! Thanks for reading! R & R.**

**Kyouya: Still, the clueless one.**

**-angrily grabs a pencil and tries to erase the 'clueless one' status from his notepad- You know WHAT?? I can just kill you off, since you're in MY control!**

**Kyouya: That would lose you a lot of readers. And no one likes losing clients. –smirks-**

**I know … Shut up … -goes over to emo corner- **


	3. Soiled

**Yo, yo, yo, what's new everyone? Sorry it took me a few days to write this one; I was on vacation; but now I'm back and you should expect an update about every other day. Sometimes I'm not that magical though… But, I'll try. For you guys. ******** Special thanks to…**

**chaosOmarine, grimmjow rox my sox, and Ikuto's other Chara- the winner because she submitted the first review!! … You win… Uh… A VIDEO! That… you get to share… with everyone… Uh… I'll think of something… eventually!**

**Go to YouTube and type in "Kaoru Forgotten" for the Ouran video of the daaaay. **

**-.-.-.-**

I glanced over at Kyouya, my face suddenly growing hot. Who did he think he was? I wasn't going to_ pay_ for staying with them! I mean; I was here because Tamaki drug me over here. I was perfectly fine in the other room; _alone_.

I glanced over at Kyouya, watching him hastily jot down notes down rather quickly. As I watched him so calmly continue to his business; I couldn't help feeling angrier by the second. If he was seriously going to make me pay for staying in that room; I might as well shake things up a little bit. "Is that important?" I asked, pretending to seem interested and leaning over his shoulder.

He stopped writing briefly, and then cracked a small smile; as if I didn't know any better. "Yes. It has to do with the funds of the club. I suppose you could say it's very important." I gave a fake nod of realization.

I grabbed the tip of my wet hair, suddenly twisting it out above his shoulder. He suddenly stopped writing as pools of water spilt on his notebook; ink smearing everywhere; letters unreadable. "Whoops!" I gasped, patting his back. "I'm sorry. That was a complete accident. Would you like a new piece of paper?"

Grunting, I pushed him out of my way before he could answer, walking towards the middle of the room. I heard Tamaki gasp behind me; asking Kyouya what happened. "Nothing," I heard Kyouya grumble, tossing the wet book down on the table with a flop. "It seems I got water on my book."

I creased my brow in confusion. What? Kyouya put the blame on himself? I spun around to see Kyouya chucking the notebook in the trash can, rubbing his forehead tiredly. In the pit of my stomach I felt butterflies. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I was just a bit too angry. But, my attention wasn't focused on him for too long.

"_Tama-chan!_" I heard something giggle ahead of me. I focused my gaze forward to see a short, rather adorable, and blonde; skipping- _literally skipping_- my way. "Tama-chan!" He stopped in front of me, tugging at Tamaki's jacket. "Who's this?"

The boy looked up at me; his brown eyes wide and twinkling; his mouth outlined with cake crumb. "My name's Amaya." I answered for myself. "I guess you don't really need to know my last name, but it's Oshiro," I continued, shrugging. "You seem to call people by their first names." I had noted his nick name for Tamaki.

His mouth suddenly spread into a wide smile. "Ah!" He coked his head to the side. "I'm Hunny! You can call me that… Okay?" His eyes suddenly perked up. I felt my heart beat faster. How old was he, anyways? I'm sure many people wondered what he was doing in High School; the same as me."This is Takashi- but… Oh. Well, I call him that," Hunny frowned, scratching his head. "So, you should call him Mori; unless…" The boy looked up at his friend beside him. "Takashi, do you want her to call you Mori?"

I looked up to see directly who he was talking to. I nearly lost my breath at the sigh of the tall, handsome senior in front of me. Hunny was lucky if he got to be with him all day… No wonder this club was popular. "Yeah." Mori said, his low voice somehow perfectly fitting with Hunny's.

"It's nice to meet both of you," I said smoothly, feeling a bit uncomfortable trapped between the three of them. I looked down at my wet clothes. "Perhaps I should just take the bus. I'm a mess. I'm probably interrupting your club anyways." I glanced over at the swarm of girls huddling around the three of them; waiting for their turn.

Hunny gripped my arm, my eyes growing wide. "Ah, but you hafta eat cake with me!" I heard him giggle, and once more my heart beat faster. His grip was strong… He had to be in High School!

"I will, I promise! Just, maybe not today." I reassured him, messing his hair. Hunny let go of my arm, grabbing Mori's hand, a small smile on his excited little face. He suddenly let go of Mori's arm, his eyes growing wide. Mori handed him a pink bunny; his face lighting up again. I blinked, confused.

"I thought you said that you wanted to stay until the rain clears up," I heard Kyouya's smooth voice behind me mocked. Spinning around, I faced him sitting at a table, rewriting everything that he was earlier. His eyes were glued to the paper.

I looked behind me. The three boys were away; back doing their business. No girls were swarming around Kyouya however. Were they afraid of him, or something? I slowly walked over to him. He looked up at me; then quickly tucked his notebook away, his face turning red. I laughed quietly. "I won't do it again, I promise." He blinked, adjusting his glasses; not seeming to believe me. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just angry. I'm not seriously paying 2,000 yen just to sit in a room. I was perfectly fine in the other room."

"I wasn't going to make you pay it." He shrugged, standing up. I suddenly felt weak and stupid as he stood taller than me. I averted his gaze, staring at my wet sneakers. "Perhaps I will; however; since you seemed to soil my notebook with your wet hair."

I sighed, sitting down at the table. "Look, I said I was sorry."

"I know." He stated quickly. "I work on my lap top. You think I'm not used to crashes? I don't mind losing work." He shrugged, sitting back down next to me. "I don't seem to forget anything I write down. Besides, the only way I'd let you pay was if you somehow yearned one of our company," he smirked, his dark eyes suddenly flashing at me. _"Princess."_

I stood up, surprised; a sudden wave of dizziness spilling over me. Kyouya simply smiled, pulling back out his notebook. "Don't call me that," I grumbled, pushing in the chair. "I shouldn't even be apologizing to you. You're just one of those guys who think that everything you do is right and perfect. You're going to be at the top of your peak in a few years, running your family business, so now you can just sit here and make me feel stupid." He didn't look at me. He stopped and stared forward when I mentioned his family business. After a moment or two; he continued to write.

"A bit hasty." He laughed. "That's all you are. You're not as head strong as you think you are." I blinked, surprised. He was already making more assumptions about me, in the 20 minutes we had known one another. "I'm sorry as well," he said, sighing, but never once lifting his eyes up from the paper.

-.-.-.-.-

Haruhi stood across the room, watching Kyouya and the new girl. She hadn't made her way over to introduce herself yet; but she felt like **now** wasn't the time. She could hear a few things they were saying… _"Sorry." "Company." "Princess." "Right and perfect."_

Her curiosity getting the better of her; she inched a bit closer, trying to ignore her paying customers for just a minute or two… Well, the customers and Tamaki, of course. She focused her gaze out the window, her ear listening in. She heard Kyouya speak. "A bit hasty," he laughed. "That's all you are. You're not as head strong as you think you are."

Did the two of them know one another before today? It was quite bold of Kyouya to say to some one he had only just met. Haruhi thought about it in her head. Kyouya was, however, a bold person. "I'm sorry as well." She heard Kyouya say.

Her face lighting up, she looked over at them, Kyouya was jotting notes on his paper. The girl was staring at him; surprised. Her face suddenly turned red, and she looked away without saying anything. Haruhi smiled lightly. Kyouya apologized.

-.-.-.-.-

**Kyouya apologized. Congrats, way to be a decent human being, Kyouya.**

**Kyouya: Thank you, Allie. –raises a brow- Are you suggesting other wise?**

**Yes.**

**Kyouya: -scribbles something down on his pad-**

**… -leans over- -face grows red as it reads; "The Egotistical One"- I HATE YOU.**

**Kyouya: No, you don't, actually.**

**… You're right. –huggles Kyouya, who is not pleased at ALL with the hug-**


	4. OMG! THE HOST CLUB? NO WAY!

**Gahhh. . I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block. I wanted to write a really good chapter; but this is all I can give you guys this time! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. (:**

**Ouran Video of the Day; Tamaki has AIDS (Heehee. Which is ironic, since he believes it's not right to see a girl's skin until marriage) Ohh Tamaki. xD **

**-.-.-.-.-**

I decided to take the bus home; eventually. I got a bit bored at Ouran; just watching everything happening from the side lines as Kyouya hastily typed away. A few interesting things did happen however… As I sat in the bus seat, my head rocking back and forth as we drove over the bumpy roads, I thought back.

-.-.-.-

Kyouya sighed gravely next to me. I shifted my eyes over to him; watching him tap his pen on the table. I waited for him to stop. He didn't. "Alright, what's wrong?" I asked, snatching the pen from his fingers. He raised his brows in revelation, gently taking the pen back.

"I thought that I had the cost of the clients for this week saved on my computer," he stated, peeling off his glasses. He began to clean them on the bottom of his shirt. "It was all on the paper; and it turns out that I don't have it saved on my computer." My face grew red. He looked up at me, his eyes flashing; now naked from his glasses. "Perhaps it's only my fault." he sneered, my heart beating faster.

I felt my stomach do flip-flops at his words. Something in my mind couldn't get my eyes to peel away from his face however; he was very handsome without his glasses… _With them too, now that I think of it…_ I snapped out of it. "Well, I'm sorry; why don't you just go and ask everyone how much they paid this week?"

"I knew I shouldn't have given discounts," He sighed. I felt stupid in front of him. I ruined all his work; but he deserved it, didn't he? Kyouya's eyes suddenly met mine once more. I blinked towards him in surprise. A small smile slide across his face, and I wanted to scream out in fear. He really _was _evil. "I don't give clients trouble. However; _you_ could always work to pay it off."

Haruhi's head suddenly twisted around. She walked over to Kyouya and me at the table. Kyouya however paid no attention to her; but he simply stared at me, waiting for an answer. My eyes shifted between the two of them. "Work it off?" I scoffed, laughing. "I can't work it off. I don't go to this school; I'm not coming here every day after school, and not to mention; I'm _not _a boy."

Haruhi smiled lightly. "It's obviously alright if you're not a boy." Her pretty face suddenly turned white; a look of certain displeasure upon it. "However, if you do the same work as I do; I would just ask your parents to pay it off instead…" She began to mumble curses under her breath. "Rich bastards…"

I stared up at her for a moment. Suddenly my face grew hot, and I felt sick. How had I been so _stupid_? Haruhi was a girl! Maybe my mind was being focused on other things… "Yeah, right, of course," I laughed. "Well, you're fooling just about everyone here it seems."

She smiled, but Kyouya got the next word in. "You're not becoming a host. I have other plans for you," he began clicking away at his computer again. "In fact, two; unless you wish for me to send a notification to your family." I shook my head. I didn't want my father freaking out about why I was at Ouran. "Well, then. Report here tomorrow after school."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at her co-host. "What is she going to do?"

"She's going to play the cello," he mumbled, not completely focused on us, but rather his computer. I raised my brows in surprise. Did I hear correctly? I was? He was going to let me do that? "Tamaki is too busy as a host to play the piano; and we could always use some new sounds in here. Who knows? It might be just what we need." I cracked a smile. Finally, I would get to play my cello again. "Oh, and not only that; she gets to be my secretary."

-.-.-.-

I felt the bus go in a pot hole, jerking me forward. I winced, grabbing my head as another headache formed. How many had I had that day anyways? Too many too count, that's how many. I shifted my mind away from the host club for a minute, and decided to look out the window.

Tokyo was beautiful in the rain. I just loved the rain in general. There was something mystifying about it; there were so many different things you could do in the rain. Dance, twirl, kiss, splash. I was too busy thinking about such things; I didn't even realize the bus stopping. I looked up quickly, realizing it was my stop. Snatching my back pack I hopped off the bus, a couple blocks away from my house.

My mind defied me again and began thinking about my afternoon at Ouran. I began to worry about my next few days at the host club. What if I got stage fright and couldn't play? What if I was a bad secretary and I had to tell dad that I pissed off a member of the Ootori family? That would get us on good relations… And dad was all about good relations.

You see, my father owns a very large company in Japan called; "Highlight". It's a huge furniture store. Sort of like; Ikea. I once asked him why it was called Highlight. He simply replied; "Because, whether it's building a home for the homeless, or moving in together as a couple, homes are highlights of people's lives. And our furniture can be in those moments as well." I always feel as though father was trying to advertise to me; even when I wasn't buying anything. What can I do about it, though, ya know?

I sighed, running my hands through my damp hair. Groggily, I walked up our long driveway; trees lining the sides; the sound of my favorite fountain next to me. I wish I could just sit outside. I knew my dad and my sister would be freaking out, however, so I continued to make my way towards the house.

"You… stupid face!" I heard my sister shout at me as I walked in the door. She quickly rushed up to me, wrapping her arms around me and rocking me back and forth like crazy. I suddenly imagined Tamaki in my head. "Where were you?! I called your cell phone, like, eighty times!"

"Hana," I heard my father's quiet voice speak as he entered the room. "Do not call your sister stupid." Hana smiled lightly, dropping her arms from me. "She's right, my Amaya. You're very late. You almost missed dinner."

I sighed heavily. "I know. It was raining, so I stopped somewhere until things cleared up." My father scratched his white beard, staring at me. That was his; 'Tell me more' face, when I wasn't very convincing. "Well, I met some… _cool_… people there, and I ended up staying longer than usual." Cool was the only word that came to mind. Which is interesting; because they were not… 'cool'.

"Cool people?" Hana snickered, placing her hands on her thin hips. "Please don't tell me you're suddenly into doing drugs, Amaya. You know what happened to Tristan when he did that. Do you remember Tristan? Oh my _gosh_, he was _so_ nasty. It was weird though because like, _all _the girls liked him." She paused, rolling her eyes. I stared at her blankly. "Well, except for me of course." There was a long silence between the three of us. "Haha, alright, I admit it! I _totally_ liked him in middle school. And, I mean, like; totally."

My father sighed heavily, shooting his blue eyes towards my sister. She frowned, slinking out of the room. Once she was gone; my father and I awkwardly stared at one another. "Alright fine. I went to Ouran," I whispered to him. "But it was only to get out of the rain. I got stuck; and I ended up looking around for a while. So, don't freak out. It's not like I want to transfer schools or anything."

"_You went to my school_?" I heard my sister squeak, rushing back in the room. "_After school hours?_"Her face suddenly dropped. "You didn't… you didn't meet…" I sighed, looking away from my sister who was now spastically bouncing off the walls. "_Did you?! Did you meet the host club?!"_

I grumbled, tossing my back pack on the floor and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Let's eat dinner." I felt Hana grab my shoulders spinning me around. "Gah!" I shouted angrily, trying to shove her off of me. "Look, maybe I did; what does it matter any ways? They're all crazy!"

She let go of my shoulders, her eyes suddenly flashing red. "Don't say that about the host club!" I winced, stepping backwards. "You have no idea how _wonderful_ they make you feel!" She sighed dreamily; her mood suddenly altering. "Tamaki… my _prince_!"

"Oh, yeah," I scoffed. "He's a real bright bulb."

Hana's bottom lip began to quiver. "Well, what about Hunny? Or Mori? Or the twins? Or that new one; Haruhi! Oh, he's so cute and understanding! And Mori's so big and strong; just _imagine _his arms around you!" She suddenly screamed, bouncing up and down. I sighed, closing my eyes. Here comes the headaches. "Don't even get me started on Hunny! And the twins-"

"I didn't meet those two," I said, shifty eyed. Hopefully this would make her shut up. "In fact, I don't even remember seeing them." Hana gasped, running her hands through her hair. "What? What's the big deal? Look, maybe they were sick or something."

"How can you not see them! Brotherly love? Red hair? Ah, they were probably sick; you're right, you're right. Well, _go back tomorrow!_ Go back tomorrow and _meet_ them, okay?" I sat silent, avoiding her rants. "What about Kyouya? He's sooo handsome. He's a real gentleman too. I can't believe I forgot to mention him! Probably because he doesn't really participate as much… What do you think? I think you two would be a cute-"

"I think you should shut up."

Hana grumbled, crossing her arms. "You know, you're never going to end up with any boy if you have an attitude like that!" She sighed, suddenly snatching my hair. I squirmed, trying to smack her off. Her fingers twisted around the tips of my waves. "You could totally end up with a cute guy like them; you've got so much potential! You just don't know how to put it to any use!"

"Perhaps your sister doesn't wish to have a man in her life right now." I heard my father say, correctly. He placed his hands on Hana's shoulders. She sighed, letting go of my hair. "Your sister is a beautiful girl. Yet, she's different from you Hana. Perhaps she doesn't wish to go back tomorrow."

I suddenly remembered that I _had _to go back tomorrow. If I didn't say anything now, what would happen later on when I came home late again? "No." I grumbled, looking away from them. "No, I… I do…" My father looked at me with a shocked expression. I didn't even want to look at Hana. "I'll go tomorrow."

My ears nearly fell off at the sound of my sister's screaming.

-.-.-.-.-

I laid in bed that night; wishing and hoping that for some reason Hana decided not to go to the Host Club tomorrow after school. Now that I was going, surely she would want to go. Father had cut her time there; because she used to go every day. He said it was a waste of money.

I couldn't have my sister figuring out that I worked for them! It was so foolish. I stared up at my ceiling, my cool blanket in my fists. I flicked my dark hair from my eyes and thought about what my sister had said earlier. _"What about Kyouya? He's sooo handsome. He's a real gentleman too. I can't believe I forgot to mention him! Probably because he doesn't really participate as much… What do you think? I think you two would be a cute-" _A real gentleman? He was the one who was making Haruhi look like a boy; and me work for him! It was his fault that I got his paper wet. I wouldn't do it for a certain reason.

I couldn't deny that he was handsome. But, using being a cute couple? Out of the question. Couples were out of the question. Tamaki and my _sister _would make a good couple. Not Kyouya and I. Not at all. I shut my eyes; envisioning him. His black hair fell neatly over his face; his grey eyes glaring sinisterly behind his glasses. Surprised at my thoughts, I cracked open my eyes quickly.

Oh no. Kyouya Ootori was on my mind. That's never good for a girl; to have an enemy on her mind, right? No, _never_ good. However, when I had thought about his eyes… I couldn't help but notice like there was some sort of isolation… some sort of sorrow in them.

-.-.-.-

**Kyouya: Are you suggesting that I'm a lonely failure?**

**Well, you are sort of lonely… With your whole family thing… But, uh, not a failure, exactly. Well, you did lose your work. .. So, you are sort of a failure.**

**Kyouya: That's because of that Amaya character you've created. **

**Amaya: Hey! She didn't create anybody! I'm right here; what do you call that?**

**Kyouya: What are you talking about? You're not real. She invented you in the cores of her mind… She invented you to create a love story that she can't actually have because I'm an anime cartoon… Am I right?**

**Amaya: I can't believe I actually have to fall in love with this guy, Allie.**

**I know, I know… You two aren't on good terms right now, but things will get better… Heh-heh. *ignores glares from the both of them* Riiight… I'm just going to go grab some… tea… KTNXBYE. **

**Hunny: Eh, wait! Don't forget the cakes! 3 :3**


	5. Shopping with a Snob

**Hola, my lovely readers! And yes, you are lovely. So, I hope you're having a splendid day! Because I know I am; although considering the fact it's 2:39 in the morning… eh, forget it. I hope you're as happy as I am. You want to know why I'm happy?**

**YOU GUYS COMMENTING. ******** And for your kindness, I have a question that I hope you can answer for me. ^^ Hereeee we go; What if Amaya grabs the attention of **_**another **_**host? You know; just to strike up some conflict. And everyone loves conflict. So, do you think that'd be a good idea? If so, which host would you like it to be? (Honestly, I was thinking Kaoru. Because; Tamaki and Haruhi are too perfect together, Hikaru likes Haruhi and Hunny is obviously a no… So, Mori/Kaoru are my top choices. I was thinking Kaoru because he's sort of not sure about what he's going to do now that Hikaru's drifting away. But, I want **_**you**_** to pick! Or we don't have another guy; totally cool. You tell me. What do YOU wanna read?)**

**I'm also happy because of the OURANNNN~ video of the day; (Yes, it's spelled incorrectly on the video.) Type in: OHSHC salor song!! (Fantastic song; Toy Box is amazing. If you like that; listen to "Tarzan & Jane") **

**-.-.-.-**

I had built up some hope in me the next morning that perhaps my sister wouldn't mention the host club today. Quite the opposite, she was worse than she was the day before. So, as I suffered at the breakfast table that morning; I was surrounded by posters, postcards, keychains, dolls, photo frames, socks, etc, of the host club members. "I was going to take down the posters in my room," Hana said rather sadly. "But then I realized that I'm way to lazy to put them back up."

"That's fantastic Hana," I grumbled, shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. "Now, can you get this junk off the table so I can peacefully eat my breakfast?" She gasped, her eyes flashing red. I shrugged, picking up an orange.

"Don't be so jealous that I have crushes okay?" I nearly choked on my orange in surprise. What did she mean by _that_? "You just wish that you could like a boy, because you want to know the feelings that it stirs up inside you! It's a really nice feeling, Ama. (My pet name from her.)" Her eyes grew wide as she slammed her hands on the table. "Oh my god," she whispered, leaning in close to me. "You're not a lesbian, are you?"

I laughed, shaking my head. She sat back down, smiling. "Wow, way to be considerate if I was. What were you about to do there? You looked like you were Wishbone, and he only had two minutes of the show left and hadn't solved the mystery yet or something." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You are so weird Amaya."

-.-.-.-

"Oh, come _on_," I heard my best friend Summit scoff as she slammed her locker. "You seriously expect me to believe that, Amaya?" I nodded, fishing the rest of my books from my smelly locker. "You promised me that we would go the arcade; we said we'd win that yellow thing out of the claw machine! Then you lie and say that you went to _Ouran_ instead?"

Grumbling, I shoved my books in my bag. "I'm_ trying_ to explain," I mumbled. "You're just not listening." She crossed her arms over her chest, her face glued to mine. "Alright then. I see I have your attention. Look, it was raining super hard yesterday, and the bus was too far away, so I stopped inside Ouran until the rain stopped. Then these crazy kids drug me to their club against my will, and I got_ stuck_ there." I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Yeah, _right_," she sighed. "I don't believe this any more than you telling me that Subway now has pizzas." I gasped. They really _do _have pizzas! "The only way I'll believe you, is if you take me and prove to me that you know these guys." I shook my head wildly. I couldn't have my best friend _and _my lunatic sister finding out about my secret job.

I looked at my watch. I had to be at Ouran in thirty minutes. I was going to be late. Great. However, making my best friend believe me seemed more important. "Here, look. How about I get you to meet them outside of school, alright? Maybe I can get them to go shopping; okay? I don't know; just not right now. And if we do end up going shopping; I'll prove to you that Subway does have pizza and we'll win the yellow thing. Alright?"

She stared at me for a moment, thinking things over in her head. "Alright, fine. Just don't screw this up Amaya. It's hard to win back my trust." She was lying though. We'd be friends no matter what.

-.-.-.-.-

I looked around in the hallway. Pretty girls in yellow dresses chased after one another, laughing and shouting; "Hey, wait up!" The boys sat in the ledges of the windows, tossing coins back and forth, talking to girls; reading. I looked so out of place. Strangely enough, no one looked at me oddly. Maybe Ouran wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"You're late," I heard a voice coo behind me. I spun around, clutching my backpack in fear. Kyouya stood behind me, his glasses slipping down his nose. He suddenly smiled. "Not unexpected." I thanked him, and followed him to the class room. _He's in a good mood today…_

"So," I casually spoke as we walked through hallways. "Since I'm going to be your secretary… What is it that they do, exactly?" He glanced over at me, then scribbled something down in his note book. "And why do you always have that note book? It feels like you're always writing things about me."

He stopped walking, closing the book shut "That's because I am," he said, tilting his head politely. I blinked, my face suddenly growing red. I asked him what he was writing about me. "Only things that will help the club. Nothing terribly rude; I assure you."

I grumbled, pushing past him. If he wasn't going to tell me, fine. I wouldn't bug him any further. He would have to tell me eventually. "So, back to my other question? What does a secretary do?" Kyouya simply stayed silent; as though I should know the answer. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to _google _it last night."

"A secretary to me; you are my assistant. You will do what I ask you to do; you will not argue with me unless it is somehow against your religion or culture. You will take me shopping in common areas if I need something there, because I do not know my way around, you will-"

"Wait, shopping?" I grinned, remembering my conversation with Summit. Kyouya simply smiled, nodding. He thought I was being a dumb girl. "Actually, I was wondering, did you want anything? You know, relatively _soon_, like this weekend?"

His face dropped. Creasing his eyebrows, he grabbed the handle of the Third Music Room's door, pulling it open. "Well. Now that you mention it, I suspect I do. Did you need to go out any buy something?" I nodded. "What is it?"

I laughed, rubbing my neck embarrassingly. "Uh, well. It's nothing that important." He smirked, shrugging. "Also, if it isn't too much to ask, my friend Summit doesn't believe me that I met you guys. You see, we had planned to go to the arcad-"

I stopped talking suddenly as a girl lightly tapped Kyouya's back. He blinked, slowly turning around. She smiled, her eyes wide, and her hands clutched together at her chest. "Kyouya, could you come and join me and my friends?"

Biting down on my lip, I tried not to laugh. Kyouya relaxing with a group of girls? It seemed odd. I suddenly got angry with myself. I shouldn't be suspecting things out of this boy; only knowing him for this short a time. "Well, my dear," Kyouya suddenly said, handing his notebook to me without taking his eyes off the girl. I blinked surprised, snatching it from his hands. "I think that's a bit rude of me, don't you?" He laughed, adjusting his glasses. "I should be asking someone as beautiful as yourself if I may come over and join you."

The girl swooned, her hand pressing against her forehead, her body dropping to the floor. I suddenly realized at that moment how animated my life was. I stood there, watching him walk away to sit with the girls. I looked at the girl on the floor. Then back at him. Then at the notebook. _Well, since no one's looking_… I flipped open the notebook, going through pages and pages, trying to find some scrap of paper with my name on it. However, I was interrupted. Again. "Oh, my lovely, lovely, _sisterrrr~!_" I sighed heavily, shoving the book in my pocket.

"Yeah, Hana. Hello. What's new? That's great. Leave me alone."

She scoffed, grabbing the back of my shirt, and wheeling me around to face her. "Didn't you see? The twins aren't here again today! I told you to look for them! You didn't even confront me about not seeing them! How could you not attend to your duties, Amaya?"

"Oh, no," I glared. "Whatever shall I do. My beloved sister is angry at me since I didn't do what she wanted me to do; ten seconds after walking the door." I grabbed my chest, pretending to be in pain. "Oh, my heart! How _will_ I go on?"

"Cut the sarcasm."

"That's a pretty big word, Hana. Is that what they do here? Teach you big words?"

Squeaking in displeasure, she dropped my shirt, and stopped off, her heels clicking loudly against the tile floor. I smiled, happy in my leggings, skirt and top; as I watched her stomp away in her big yellow dress.

I looked back down at the book, sitting down on a couch. My eyes shifted over the letters writen in neat Japanese. Suddenly, I came across my name. Everything he was writing was correct; However, I didn't understand _why _he was writing any of this.

_Amaya Oshiro. Age: 17- Year Three. Hair: Black/Brown (Often undecipherable) Eyes: Light Blue. Type: Slim. Hair Style: Curled/Waved. Father: Miyano Oshori- owns largest furniture company in Japan, nearly the world. _

_School; Public- not necessary to needs being filled. _

_Cello Player- now for Host Club- to pay off dept for ruining important information._

_Assistant/Secretary to Kyouya Ootori- to pay off dept for ruining important information._

The next part confused me however;

_Hitachiin Twins/Illness-Tamaki/Unwanted--- Poll on Song, next issue. Keep private; status/type: undecided. Discuss with others- wait a week for customer's reaction to her. _

"I told you I was writing about you," I heard Kyouya's voice come from behind me

again. I jumped out of my seat, tossing the notebook at this chest. "Let me guess," his eyes squinted as he smiled widely. "You didn't understand anything past your jobs." I looked at the floor, embarrassed. "It's perfectly fine. I don't blame you. I would have looked as well."

"Does this mean that I get to know what you meant?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. However, you should go attend to your other work." He pointed to a cello across the room. "I certainly hope you practiced."

I winced, and without thinking, grabbed his lower arm. His eyes grew in surprise as he stared down at my hand tightly wrapped around his skin. "No, please! I'm sorry, but, do you think I could just… perhaps, _not _play the cello today? It's just that my sister is here, and I don't want her to know that I'm working for you."

Kyouya stared at me for a moment, as I did my best to put on a pleading face. He sighed heavily, adjusting his glasses. "I don't really know how you're going to keep avoiding this situation. However, if that's how you want to solve it, alright."

"Ah, thank you!" I laughed, taking my hand off his arm. He smiled, flattening out his sleeve. "You have no idea how grateful I am right now. Oh man, if she knew that I _worked_ for you guys, she would flip. I'm not sure if it would be a good heart attack or a bad one, but either way…"

"Your sister…" Kyouya mumbled, his eyes scanning the room behind the rim of his glasses. "Is that her?" He pointed to a short haired girl across the room. I laughed, shaking my head. "It's odd, I normally know these things."

I glanced at my sister across the room. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks blushed. Tamaki was across from her, extending a rose towards her. As she took it; roses surrounded them, him leaning in closer. He mouth something to her, and she smiled widely, looking away. I laughed to myself. "If she didn't care so much about what he thought of her, she would pounce him and demand him to propose." I gasped, not realizing that I had said that out loud.

Kyouya followed my gaze. "That's your sister?" He suddenly began to laugh. I looked up at his with shock… his laugh was cute. "Oh dear, she's quite… Well, she's quite something, isn't she?" I nodded, groaning. "Thankfully her desire lies with the King. I think he's the only one who would be able to control her extreme affection."

"Oh, she loves all of you." I smiled. "You should see her room. There's no shelf or wall without you guys on it."

"So, you knew about us before you decided to pay a visit yesterday. Interesting. Your dislike for us seemed so new, I wouldn't have suspected." I felt my stomach sink. I didn't dislike them _that _much. Maybe I was like Kyouya had said; a bit hasty. "Anyways, before we get things started here; I just wanted to let you know. Tomorrow, you will meet me at the front door of the public mall no later than 10:30."

I nodded. He inclined his head, a polite little bow and walked away. I raised a brow confused. _I was supposed to be his secretary, right? So, shouldn't I follow him?_ Out of nowhere, it was like Haruhi had read my mind. "Being a secretary for Kyouya isn't exactly like following him around," she said, walking up to me. "In fact, I think you should stay away from him unless he calls you over." I thanked her, nodding. "I am surprised though," she confessed. "It's weird thinking of Kyouya going to a public mall for any other reason than accidently."

"I'm surprised that he wants to go at 10:30 in the morning. I imagine him to be the kind of guy who wants to get things done bright and early."

Haruhi suddenly let out a sweet laugh. Smiling, I asked what it was. "Well, the reason Kyouya doesn't want you to go later than 10:30, isn't because he's busy. It's because he wakes up pretty late." Her face suddenly grew white, as she sunk back into a shadow. "Don't ever wake him up before he wants to get up… o-okay?"

I laughed, nodding quickly. "I promise, I won't. Besides, I highly doubt I'll ever even go into his house." She smiled, shrugging. "You know what, Haruhi? I think we could be pretty good friends."

She shook my hand as I extended it towards her. "I'd love that! To be quite honest, these guys are always around me. I know you're just here as a musician and a secretary, but knowing the kind of girls that are here, the more you stick around; the more considered part of the host club you are. And since I'm surrounded by the host club, it'll be _wonderful _to have another girl around."

So, I had a made a new friend today; and I had learned something new about my "boss". Maybe this whole job thing wasn't so bad.

-.-.-.-

For some strange reason, the next morning when I was getting ready to head over to the mall; I was frantically deciding what to wear. I was tossing outfits on and off, nothing flattering me. My hair never seemed good enough, and my makeup always seemed to make me ugly. Eventually in the end, I had to settle with something. So, I just picked some nice pants, a blouse, my red winter coat thrown over the top, with loose waves and some eyeliner. My face went hot as I went downstairs for breakfast. Why was I so worried about how I looked?

Hana wasn't up yet; and my father was at work, so I quickly ate some toast, popped a piece of gum in my mouth, and rushed out the door towards the bus stop. Once I was actually at the mall, I checked my watch. 10:20. Perfect. Now, I just had to wait for Kyouya. I'd meet Summit in the arcade later that day.

As I leaned against the door, watching people happily enter and leave the mall, I realized how strange I must have looked. People probably though I was waiting for someone. Since I was young, and not texting my friends, they must be thinking that I was waiting for my _boyfriend._

I laughed at myself. Why would I think _that?_ Of course people wouldn't assume something as stupid as that. The people were probably not even paying any attention to me at all. Sometimes I could just be so stupid. Stupid like my stupid sister.

_Oh, god._ I suddenly realized. _That_ was why I was trying to look perfect this morning. I didn't want to look stupid. I wanted to impress Kyouya? No! How worthless is that? I'm just a dumb girl; that's all. Every girl wants to look cute for a cute boy. It's not like I was starting to like him… But, I couldn't help to notice that I was freaking out about him. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. Kyouya just needed to hurry up so I could go home.

-.-.-.-

**Kyouya: Allison-**

**Allie.**

**Kyouya: Right, Allison; I have a question for you.**

… **Alright, shoot.**

**Kyouya: Just assuming, but I would suspect your readers would be wishing for a bit more emotion, more… interesting things to happen, you know?**

**GOD. Kyouya, you snob- I have this whole list of ideas planned out. The beginnings are always slow; trust me, I'm getting there!**

**Kyouya: Oh, yeah? Like what idea do you have planned out? **

**Well, since it's almost Christmas in this story, I was thinking the club, including Amaya, would go over to your- HEY WAIT. You're fooling me! You just want me to give stuff away!**

**Kyouya: -smirks- Giving away tiny details is a key to attracting customers.**

**Hey, Kyouya.**

**Kyouya: … Yes?**

**-snatches his notebook and scribbles something next to his name-**

**Kyouya: -looks over and sees that I wrote; "Stupid butt face" next to his name"- ….**

…

**Kyouya: … **

…

**Kyouya: Very mature.**

**Shut up. (Muahahaha! What ideas do I have in store for you? Wellll, you'll just have to keep reading and commenting and subscribing and that stuffz to find out. :D) **


	6. New Host?

**I love you guys. ******** You're the greatest. Think of me as a creeper, but it makes me happy when people comment and stuffz. And then I get all crazy and say that I love you guys. xD Special thanks to; Draycos- who's super awesome to the Maxwell smart, and Suka-Kitsune for telling me about Japanese schooling. ******** I'll try my best to incorporate it correctly into the story… Ha-ha, let's all watch me fail. And for the anonymous review, I shall put Nekozawa in it. ******** And our favorite… RENGE! Oh… man… **

-.-.-.-

We had been shopping for about an hour now; going to stores here and there, mainly large department stores. Kyouya picked up many random items; light bulbs, pens, cook books; things that made me wonder, but I kept quiet and let him buy what he wanted.

It was sort of nice, just walking around with him. He seemed sort of tired, as he kept pretty quiet. It was nice to see him without his notebook, not in his school uniform, but a plan colored shirt and jeans. Of course, they were probably beyond the cost of most people, but he looked pretty nice. My face grew red as I thought of this.

"Are you hungry?" He suddenly said as we left a hardware store. I nodded, smiling. "I guess I am too." He looked around the food court. "I don't know where to eat though." I laughed whole-heartedly. He was rich; of course he didn't eat here. Then again, I was rich too; but at least I was a normal kid who went to the mall.

"Well, what are you in the mood for? I go here a lot; I could recommend somewhere nice to eat." He said he didn't really care. I gulped, as I was not good at making decisions. "Well, I think rice sounds good. Is that alright with you?" He said it was, and we made our way over to a booth. Kyouya took a seat at a table, flipping out his phone; texting away.

I felt someone tap my back as I waited for our food. I spun around to see two boys I didn't know. Glaring at them, I asked them what they wanted. "Well, what do you think?" I scoffed at them, turning around. Stupid boys; there were so many disgusting people at this mall. They spun me around by force this time. "Hey, don't ignore us pretty girl!"

"Look, back off!" I said, shoving them off of me. People's heads turned in our direction, some people looking around for help, but not even being kind enough to try and help out. It didn't matter; I could take care of myself.

"You can't tell us what to do," the other boy said, laughing and snatching my wrist. Angrily I kneed him in the gut. He groaned, grabbing his stomach and flopping over. His other friend looked at me with flared nostrils and angry eyes. I suddenly grew afraid, stepping back from him.

I hadn't even noticed Kyouya until the boy began to yelp as someone pulled his collar, chocking him. The boy grabbing his stomach looked up at Kyouya, his eyes growing wide. "She said leave her alone," Kyouya grumbled, tossing the boy he held in his hand behind him. He walked over to me, lightly placing his hands on my shoulders. "You don't know how to treat a lady. That's why everyone in this room is looking at you like you're scum; because you are. Now, get out."

The boys spat at his shoes, and began to walk away mumbling curses. Kyouya rolled his eyes, taking his hands off from my shoulders. For some reason, I wanted to grab them and put them back on me. It was comforting, having him touch me. "Thank you," I whispered, too embarrassed to look at him.

He stayed silent, picking up our food tray and walking back over to the table. I followed solemnly behind him, trying to avoid the gaze of everyone staring at me. As we sat down at the table, I still didn't look at him. "You're welcome," he suddenly said, smiling. I looked up at him, my face expressionless. Noticing his smile, I smiled as well. "Does that happen a lot to you?" I frowned, biting my lip. I shook my head. "As awful as it is, I'm a bit surprised."

I creased my brows together. "You're _surprised_? You want disgusting jerks to hit on me?" I angrily dished out a spoonful of rice, shoving it in my mouth. "You know, I could have laughed at you for buying a cookbook, but I kept my mouth shut."

Kyouya smiled once again, happily eating his food. "It was supposed to be a compliment, you know." I rolled my eyes. What a lousy compliment that was. I suddenly perked up, however. Was he calling me pretty, like the guys had said? "I think I'm finished here," he said, gently dabbing his mouth. I whipped mine off sloppily. "You're not done yet, though."

I looked up, surprised. "I'm not?" I slurped the rest of my drink, the noise obviously bothering Kyouya. He snatched my basically empty cup away from me, chucking it into the trashcan.

"No. I need to stop by the Hitachiin's home for a moment." Groggily I stared at him. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to text on his phone. When he stopped, he looked up at me, and seeing my angered expression; simply smirked. "You need to meet your other members of the host club."

I felt a lump grow in my thought. "_My _other members?"

"Girls began to ask about you when they say you on Friday," he explained, finishing his food. "They though you seemed very down-to-earth; as though you just seemed to fit. I talked with Tamaki about it, and, well," My eyes grew wide, as I waited for the words I knew were coming. "Welcome to the host club."

-.-.-.-

While we rode in Kyouya's car; I felt so out of place. A large man sat across from me, his glasses covering his eyes, his hands tied together neatly in his lap. Kyouya sat next to me, the sound of his texting the only thing in the back of the car. I simply stared at the guy in front. "So, are you a body guard or something?" Kyouya slowly turned his head towards me. The man didn't move. I smiled. "I wish I had a body guard. But, I guess I don't really need one. No one knows who my dad is, so I'm pretty safe. You seem like a pretty cool guy, though."

The man lightly inclined his head, probably a thank you gesture. Kyouya smiled, shaking his head back and forth. I looked at him, grinning. "Your texting was annoying me, so I thought I'd strike up some nice conversation." He slid his phone into his pocket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, looking at the big man. "He's not really a bodyguard. I suppose he could be, however." I nodded, looking at the man again. Kyouya and I were staring at him like we would a piece of art in a museum. I couldn't tell what he was seeing beneath his glasses. "Going back to the mall, it might be so that you do need a bodyguard."

I laughed, looking out the window. "I was doing perfectly fine. I've taken care of jerks like that before, they're all the same."

"I thought you found me a jerk as well," he smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. My face grew hot, and I twisted my head towards him in worry. "It was obvious." Somehow, he was smiling at me, even though he was saying I insulted him. It was true, though. I did think he was a jerk. "Not surprising though, but wouldn't you be the rude one for assuming things before you knew me?"

I frowned, unhappily. "Now do you see why you irritate me?"

"Because I'm nearly always correct?"

"Exactly." There was a pause before we both grinned and began to laugh. I glanced over at the guard, and noticed that he was smiling too.

-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome, Mister Ootori," the butler said as we came to the Hitachiin's door.

Kyouya had told me about them a little bit in the car. They were twins, homosexual twins, but it was more bisexual, as they were both attracted to Haruhi. He said that Kaoru was more concerned about his relationship with his brother, while Hikaru wanted a relationship with her. He told me that they were considered 'little devils' and were always causing trouble in one way or another. He warned me to be aware, as they might tease or hit on me in some form. I said I didn't mind; I could handle it. Kyouya simply smiled.

"The twins are up in their room," the man said as the two of us walked in the door. I looked around the huge house, not finding it surprising whatsoever. The man shut the door, and walked away.

"Maybe I should just stay here," I confessed. "I think it might anger them that some random girl appeared in their room who they've never met. I don't mind waiting down here. It's a nice house, I can just look around."

"That would anger them more," Kyouya sighed. "If they knew I was keeping a friend down here and not introducing her to them, they wouldn't let it go." I nodded, understanding. I was just sort of nervous to meet them. "They'd bug both of us about it. Now, let's go."

We walked up the stairs, down hallways, and through rooms, staying silent. Eventually we came to a large door, and Kyouya pulled it open without a moment's hesitation. We entered the dark room, as Kyouya went over and pulled open the blinds. "Hey!" I heard someone shout from the bed. A boy sat up, rubbing his eyes at the brightness. His hair was bright orange, his eyes taunting like a cat. I winced in unexpected fear. "Kyouya? What are you doing here?"

He smiled, as another figure murmured and squirmed beneath the covers. The awake twin nudged the other boy under the covers. "Hikaru," he mumbled in whisper. "Who's here? Tell them to go away so we can go back to sleep." A hand popped out of the covers suddenly, landing itself on Hikaru's shoulder.

I blushed like crazy. "Kyouya," I whispered. "Maybe we should just come back."

The other twin popped out of the covers suddenly. "Who was that?" His eyes met mine suddenly; the yellow in them showing more the bigger his eyes grew. "You're not Haruhi." I shook my head, unable to speak. More handsome boys, only this time, two of them, and shirtless. "Who are you?"

"Amaya," Kyouya answered for me. "I figured you needed to meet her." The twins looked at one another, than at me. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother. "She's my new secretary, and she's going to play the cello at our club. The Curious Type." I looked over at him in surprise. What?

"So, you're a new member to the host club." Kaoru said interrupting my thoughts. "I guess it will be sort of weird; having a girl actually be a girl now."

"Well, there's Miss Hoshakuji," Kyouya mumbled. The twins groaned.

"Thank you," I whispered, ignoring the Hoshakuji comment. I didn't know who they were talking about, but I figured I'd find out sooner or later.

The boys looked at one another then back at me. The twins blinked, and suddenly a long, wide-spread smile spread across their face. I twitched, an uneasy feeling coming into my stomach. They were _extremely _intimidating. In unison they said; "Welcome, new toy."

**-.-.-.-**

**I missed the twins. The reason I put it off for so long was because of a reason you'll find out next chapter. Also, I have a question; **_**do they get Christmas break in Japan**_**? If not, I'm going to have to make it possible and you're all going to cut me some slack… . **

**Kyouya: Google?**

**I tried that, snob.**

**Kyouya: I've never tried google before. I suppose I just already know things.**

**You really are a snob, aren't you!**

**Kyouya: If that's what you wish for me to be; after all, you're the one writing my dialogue on these bold sections.**

**You're right. Which means I can do THIS:**

**Kyouya: *puts on a bunny hat and skips around singing Mary Had A Little Lamb* **

**Haha, that was great!**

**Kyouya: *rips bunny hat off* That wasn't amusing.**

**It was to me.**

**The Twins: We enjoyed it too. **

**LET'S DO IT AGAIN.**

**Kyouya: *puts on a bunny hat and skips around going; la la la la laaaa* **

***allie and the twins hug and giggle happily* **


	7. Tease Me, Hold Me

**Ya'll ready for this? *that really awesome Basketball song that they play in Loony Tunes Movie starts playing* Ah, I guess I'm just Kyouya-lovin' today. Because I updated twice- AWW. Crap. It's past midnight. I was hoping that I could get in two entries yesterday. OH WELLZ. **

**So, I decided to go with my idea and make Kaoru interested in her as well. (If some of you didn't read that earlier… SHUN THE NON READERS) If you don't like where it's going after a while, leave a comment; I'll see what I can do… OH BUT COME ON, IT'S KAORU SO HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE HIM TOO? 3**

**Ouran Video of the day (check it out on the TubeYou): "Tamaki, you womanizer." (Such an awesome video, and perfect for our dear and beloved Tamaki.) **

**Special thanks to; grimmjow rox my sox, and Fiction Company for their help and interest, and once again Draycos for commenting right away.**

**-.-.-.-**

Kyouya basically kicked me out of the room after that. I stood by the doorway, not letting down my status of; "The Curious Type" and listened in. I heard him mentioning something about photos, my name being brought up a few times. Naturally, I wanted to barge in and demand to know what was going on, but I stayed put. _The Curious Type… I could get used to that. _

The door opened behind me and Kyouya stepped outside, smirking as I gave him a glare. "I guess this means we're leaving now?" He nodded, flipping open his cell phone. I peeked my head in the doorway, as the twins both fell back onto their bed, arms around one another. They looked over at me, their cat eyes flashing. "Well, it was nice meeting you, bye, see you on Monday!" I rushed, not looking at them again. I slammed the door shut and began to walk down the stairs without Kyouya.

"It seems you and the twins are off to a wonderful start."

"What did they mean by I was their new _toy_? I honestly didn't find it quite flattering; to be called a _toy_," I complained as we headed back towards the car. Climbing inside I furiously fumbled with my seatbelt, wishing I could be at the mall with Summit already.

"The twins have an odd way of showing their interest in some one," Kyouya shrugged, smiling at me. I stared at him for a moment, then looked out the window; not interested in one of his analyses. "They'll pick on you, act seductive around you; but only because they find you interesting."

I laughed, shaking my head back and forth. "I really don't get you guys, you know that?" He nodded, as it was plainly obvious that I didn't. "Want me to be honest with you?" I sighed, looking back over at him. "I've only ever really had one friend. It's not because I'm mean or anything, but I guess I'm just not open to anyone."

Kyouya looked at me quietly, blinking a few times. Slowly he nodded. "I know."

I laughed, embarrassed. "What, did it say that in one of your files?"

"I meant I know what it feels like," he laughed, turning his head to look out the window. My eyes were glued to the side of his pale face. "I kept to myself most of the time in middle school. I thought everyone was a fool; I needed to focus on my family business and education. Then Tamaki came, and I _really _believed that everyone was a fool." I laughed, nodding. "But he understood, and I guess that's what made him my friend."

There was a long silence in the car. I looked across from me, surprised to see that no one else was with us on this ride, and that the 'body guard' was in the front seat. With a heavy sigh, I placed my hand very, very lightly on his shoulder. He creased his brows in confusion, looking down at it, but I didn't remove it. I smiled. "I really do think I can learn to like you guys."

Kyouya let out a nervous chuckle, his face suddenly turning red. "Lady Amaya, if it's not too blunt or obvious, I think it's clear that the Host Club already likes you."

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet after that point, Kyouya taking me back to the mall to hang out with Summit. I felt happy and pleased with the ending of my somewhat awkward day, and I ended up winning the weird yellow thing from the claw machine. "So, what's going on exactly?" Summit asked later on, slurping her lemonade. "I mean, with you and that guy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. "There's nothing going on between us, like _that_. He's just a friend." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. She didn't believe me, but I didn't care.

"Well, I'm your best friend, right? Am I ever going to meet him?"

"Probably not."

She laughed, shaking her head back and forth. "It's so obvious that you're falling for him, even if you're not planning on getting together." I genuinely laughed at this. Sure, Kyouya was handsome and interesting, but I didn't like-like him. "Okay, so maybe not. Don't deny it that you're at least_ interested_."

"You know me," I sighed, sitting down on a bench, liking my vanilla ice cream. "I'm interested in everything."

She nodded. "Little Miss Curious."

-.-.-.-.-

"_I'm what_?" I shrieked on Monday at the Host Club. Tamaki and Kyouya stood in front of me, their faces dropping from my shriek. "I am not going to have a photo shoot! I won't do it, I swear to you!" Kyouya and Tamaki exchanged bewildered looks. "I am not… camera friendly, or whatever you call it."

"It's just a way for people to know who you are now," Kyouya smiled, obviously enjoying my tantrum. "I don't know if you've noticed, but more people are stopping in because of your news. More, men, actually, but they're customers none the less."

I groaned, placing a hand to my forehead. I wasn't into the whole attention thing. Kyouya was very pleased however, because I was reeling in customers with my looks apparently, which is why we needed to do a _photo _shoot instead of an interview or something like that. "Excuse me," I mumbled to them, "But I have to play the cello now."

"You've already been playing for thirty minutes!" Tamaki squeaked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "This will work; Kyouya's right! It's just a photo shoot, of you and me. You're wrapped up in my strong arms, a shy look on your face…"

I stared up at his deep blue eyes, and I knew then that there was no way I would get out of this. Sighing, I looked away from the two of them. "If I _have _to do this, can I at least make a suggestion?" They nodded in unison. "I think it would attract more girls if instead of me falling for you, I was rejecting you."

Tamaki gasped, choking on the air in surprise. He slowly slid backwards, confused; a black hole surrounding him. Kyouya grabbed him, pulling him back towards us. He still stood in shock. The twins' ears perked up from across the room and they rushed over to the conversation, their hands landing on my shoulders. "Did we hear something about you rejecting our lord?"

"It's just for a photo shoot guys," I snickered, "Don't you think that'd be a good idea?" The four of them stayed silent. "I mean, when girls see it, they'll think; 'Oh, prince Tamaki is being rejected! How awful! I need to run over to the Host Club and prove that I still love him!' Blah, blah, blah, blahhh."

Kyouya slowly smiled, tilting his head a little bit. I looked over at Tamaki. He was smiling wildly, his arms reaching out for me. "You; my little girl!" I shrieked, running about the room as he tried to entangle me in a hug. "You're so smart! What would we do without you!" Eventually I stopped, as he hugged me tightly, laughing. I smiled, and patted his head sympathetically.

I went over to the twins, stepping up to Kaoru once I was free of Tamaki's arms. "Kaoru, I have a question," I began to babble. "I heard you and Kyouya talking about photos and me, so please don't tell me that you have another photo shoot planned for me, right?"

The twins stayed silent, staring at me, their mouths slightly open in awe. Kyouya tilted his glasses down towards the tip of his nose, raising a brow. Tamaki slid over and stared at me wide eyed. "What?!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "Did I say something wrong?"

"How…" Tamaki stuttered. "How did you recognize the twins so quickly…?"

"You only met us once," Hikaru said, blinking. "For about a minute," Kaoru finished.

I looked between the two of them. "Well, I… I don't know?" Haruhi made her way over as well, shocked. Then, of course Hunny and; and eventually the whole gang was there, with me looking like an idiot. Hunny tugged on Kyouya's pant leg asking what was going on, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"We switched our hair parts today," Hikaru frowned. "So there's no way that you could have known." "We actually didn't even tell you about our hair parts, so it must have just been a lucky guess."

"Amaya!" Tamaki shouted, spinning me around so I couldn't see anyone. "Here, we'll mix them up and you tell us which is which!" I agreed, waiting until he spun me back around. "Alright, now tell us, who is who?"

I blinked. One twin stared at me, the other looked at his brother, and then back at me. "That one," I said, pointing to the one staring at me. "That one is Hikaru, and the other one is Kaoru." The twins nodded, shrugging. They told me it was another lucky guess. "No, it's not!" I cried. "I could tell! Hikaru was caught up in the game, and really wanted to know, because he thinks it's funnier to see people loose than Kaoru, so he stared right at me, while Kaoru looked at his brother first, because he wanted to see his reaction!" I breathed heavily. "I'm not going to lie to you bozos!"

The twins creased their brows together angrily. "So much for being our toy!" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You won't be fun if you can really tell which one is which," Kaoru smirked, leaning in towards me.

I flapped a hand, laughing. "Good," I shrugged. "I wasn't looking forward to it anyways."

-.-.-.-.-

While everyone in the host club was leaving, I stood by the window, watching a light snow fall. I heard two feet click up behind me. I figured it was Kyouya, so I didn't turn around. I was surprised when I saw a red-headed face come into my view. "Could you really tell that fast?" He said, watching the snow.

I stared at his face for a moment. He looked sort of sad, but sort of pleased as well. "Yeah, I could, Kaoru. Kyouya told me a little bit about you two on the way over to your house, so maybe that just made it easier." I frowned. "I don't get why you two are so surprised. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Besides Haruhi and Tamaki, no one has ever been able to tell us apart, really. And, you just caught on so fast. It took them a little while," he smiled lightly, sighing. "It's sort of sad. We used to be so difficult to tell the difference between. I guess… I guess we're both sort of becoming our own person."

I nodded. "That's a good thing. It's good to create yourself in life. Isn't that why we're here?"

He looked over at me, his brows shooting up. I simply smiled, hoping that he took what I said to heart. He seemed like a nice guy. I didn't want him to beat himself up over his brother; who seemed a bit more naïve and insecure. "Kaoru," Hikaru called behind us. "Let's go."

He nodded, walking away and leaving me at the window by myself again. I waved goodbye to the both of them, and they smiled and waved back. I really could learn to like the host club. "Interesting day today," Kyouya laughed, walking up to me.

"Sure was. It was nice though. I got to play my cello." I beamed up at him, as he shyly nodded.

"It was very nice. You're very talented." I thanked him, hopping up on the window sill. "So, how come you're not leaving, huh? I would assume you'd rush out of here right away."

I shrugged. "I just needed a place to think, I guess." Kyouya stood, silent. I thought about my father and how he would be waiting for me. A sudden though came into my head at that moment too; a memory of my sister telling me something about Kyouya a few months ago… _"He's such a sweet guy, but his father is really pushy._" I coughed, breaking the silence. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Kyouya smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all. After all, you are curious."

"Right," I laughed, looking down at my shoes. "I was just wondering… What's the deal with him? You know, what's the deal with you… and your dad?"

Kyouya's face suddenly met mine, his grey eyes growing wide. "So, even kids at public school know about me and my father?" His face twisted in displeasure. "It's a bit impressive, I must admit."

I shook my head quickly. "Oh, no! It's not that. No one in my school even knows who you are." I wanted to slap myself. That probably didn't make him feel any better. However, he smiled. "It's just my big mouthed sister. I remember her talking about it once. You know what? Don't answer; it was rude of me to ask anyways."

"Well," Kyouya coughed, looking away. "What's the deal with _your _father?"

I blinked, surprised by his question. "To be honest, I really admire him. I don't think I want to take over the business, but I would do it in a heartbeat if it made him proud of me. I know he loves me, but I just want him to show it a little more…" My voice grew quieter and quieter. I hadn't told anyone this, and now I was spilling my heart out to some boy? "He's never really home, so when I get to see him, we only ever talk about the same things."

Kyouya stared ahead of him, his mouth sealed for a while. I watched his face not move an inch, knowing that thoughts were forming in his head. He was thinking about what he was going to say. "My situation's a lot like that, you could say," he murmed. "Maybe just a bit more callous. You once said people don't really know that you're your father's daughter. I suppose, I wish it were like that with me." I felt my stomach drop, sadly. Kyouya looked really pained at that moment, and I felt empathy, _huge amounts_ of empathy boiling inside me for some reason.

"I'm so sorry," I choked, standing up. "I really didn't mean to butt into your business like that, I shouldn't have said anything, or asked anything for that matter. I'm sorry Kyouya, I feel like such a jerk."

"_I_ told _you_," Kyouya did his best to smile. "Didn't I?" I also tried to put on a smile for his sake. It was true, he did tell me. He didn't have to; but he did. I felt my arms suddenly shoot out from my sides, wrapping around him. Kyouya leaned back in surprise, but after a while, just smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed heavily, stepping back. I apologized for hugging him as well. Giving me that infamous smirk, we suddenly turned our heads to see Tamaki coming out of the dressing room. "Ah, Kyouya!" He laughed, nervously rubbing his neck. I knew in my head that he had been watching us the whole time. "Ready to go?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes, knowing that Tamaki had been watching too. "Come on," Kyouya said, snatching the end of his friend's ear lobe and dragging him towards the door. "Dumb ass." Tamaki yelped in pain as he was drug along. I stood and laughed; a bright smile planted on my face, courtesy of my new friends.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Hey, what's up?**

**Mori: Mm? –looks over at me suddenly- **

**I know I usually have Kyouya in this part, but I decided that I wanted to talk to you instead. 'Cause Kyouya's a BITCH. **

**Kyouya: I can hear you.**

**Shut up.**

**Mori: Ah. **

… **So, what's new? You got any girl fraaands? School's going good? Thinking about getting a new hair style or whatever?**

**Mori: No. **

**No? To all three questions? Man. That sucks. Life's tough, isn't it pal? –pats his back-**

**Mori: Yeah. **


	8. Words of Encouragement

**Haha! Woah! I wrote this; then posted this on Facebook without an author's note! Don't beat me up too much for forgetting, heehe! Because here it is… And… I have nothing to say… so… you just ask me questions; give me suggestions about what you want to read, what you like, what you don't like; whatever. **

**Ouran Vid of the day: Do you want a piece of Ouran? (What's up with Brittney Spears and Ouran videos being so amazingly awesome?)**

**-.-.-.-.-**

The next morning, I woke up and looked at my calendar. Smiling widely, I crossed off another day. "Only ten more days until winter break!" I whispered, excited. And winter break meant no school; as well as Christmas! My family was one of the families who celebrated Christmas. I think it was mainly because of the fact that my father felt bad at the end of the year; realizing that he was never really there for me and my sister, so he wanted to shower us in gifts. But, that was okay. I didn't mind that one bit.

I rushed down the stairs, humming and brushing my long hair as I skipped around the living room. Hana looked up at me from the kitchen table, her eyes wide in confusion. "Why are… why are you skipping around the room?" She questioned, shoving a pocky into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, plucking the pocky from her fingers. "You know, this isn't really _breakfast _food Hana." She scoffed, shoving the rest of her box into her backpack. I looked down at the delicious strawberry covered treat and greedily shoved it into my mouth.

"Hey!" Hana grumbled, shoving me. "That was mine, jerk." I smiled lightly, twirling her hair. She smiled brightly, shaking her head back and forth. "What's up with you today? I'm actually feeling sort of relaxed, and you're all twirly and… gaga."

Rushing over to the calendar, I pointed. "Hana! There's only ten more days until winter break; how am I _supposed _to feel, _hm_?" Hana blinked, not sharing my excitement. If there was one thing people knew about me; it was that I was a Christmas fanatic.

"Oh," she said slowly. Her face suddenly brightened. "What are you going to make me this year?" That was another thing; I never bought gifts. I always made them; and they were almost always significant to that person.

"I'm not going to tell you, stupid!" I laughed, flapping a hand. "Now come on, we'll be late for school."

-.-.-.-.-

After class, I groggily continued to look at my watch as I swept my classroom floor. "Dude, Amaya, stop checking your watch," I heard Summit whisper, shaking her head. "If you want to go so badly, just go, okay?" I shook my head wildly. Of course I wasn't going to ditch clean up. "Alright, fine, then, what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to be late!" I said, walking towards the trashcan.

"Oh, so this is about wanting to go so badly," she frowned a little. I suddenly felt bad. She didn't think that I was ditching her, did she? After all, she was my best friend. "Is this because of the guy? I'm dead serious Amaya, I can tell when you're into someone, and just by your reaction right now-"

I shook my head wildly about, raising a finger to silence her. "No, you're getting it all wrong," I grumbled, setting the broom down. "If I tell you something, you promise you'll keep it a secret?" She raised her pinky finger, interlocking it with mine. "Okay, well, I'm sort of… Well, I'm sort of a member of the host club now."

"_You're what_?" She suddenly cried, dropping her hand from mine. The rest of the class stopped their cleaning to look over at us in surprise. "Uh, carry on, fellow class mates!" Summit laughed nervously. They shrugged it off and continued their work. "Amaya, what the hell?" She whispered harshly. "How did this happen? I thought you were just working for them! What do you even _do_? Pleasure the men of Ouran High School?"

Rolling my eyes, I shoved her out of the room into the empty hallway. "Okay, look," I spoke in a normal voice now. "I do still work for them, but I'm reeling in a lot of male customers to watch me play my cello," I shrugged. "And Kyouya thought it would be best if I just became part of the club."

"Hana is going to flip when she hears about this."

A lump suddenly grew in my throat. I hadn't thought about Hana yet. Thankfully she had tennis after school today, so she wouldn't be at the host club. "Okay, well, forget about Hana right now. I have a bigger issue; I'm doing a photo shoot for them today, isn't that nuts?" Summit glared. "I know, it's stupid, but it's not like a modeling thing, I promise!"

"You know we talked about this," she snapped. "If you ever became a model, I would be very disappointed in you and we would need to have a talk."

I slumped my shoulders down sadly. "You really need to be more respectful to the female work line, Summit."

She shrugged. "Just go, okay? I'll cover for you. I don't want you to be late for your photo shoot…" There was a look of certain understanding on her face. Smiling widely, I pressed my palm to her cheek, whispering my thank you, and rushing off, as she shook her head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, way!" I shrieked inside of my stall in the changing room. I heard the door open and a clutter of feet come in. A clutter of feet that I knew to be the whole host club. "No way, I am _not _going to wear this!" I looked at myself in the mirror, shaking my head back and forth.

I heard Tamaki's voice suddenly perk up from outside. "Oh, at least come out and let us see you, okay?" I shouted at him until I heard him retreat to his corner of sadness. His, 'emo corner' shall I say.

"Lady Amaya, it's something most girls wear," Kyouya said calmly. "It's not odd for you to be wearing something like that." I stayed silent, blushing and still staring at myself in the mirror. "Perhaps it's odd for you. If so, we'll find you something else."

"What's she wearing?" I heard Hunny ask, gasping. "Is it cute? Something girls wear now!" He looked over at Kaoru and Hikaru, smiling widely at them. "What's the new fashion, huh? What is it?" I remembered now; the Hitachiin's mother was a fashion designer.

The boys looked towards one another, their eyes narrowing, a mischievous smile on their faces. "Skirts," Hikaru answered. "Very short skirts," Kaoru mocked in reply.

Hunny's face lit up, as he squeezed his bunny tighter. "Aww, poor Ama-chan! If she doesn't want to wear it then, she shouldn't have to, right Haru-chan?" Haruhi smiled lightly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it's okay Ama-chan! Come out and we'll find you something new to wear!"

Hesitantly I pushed the curtain back… slower and slower… until… "_Ahhh! Ama-chan! You look so cute!_" I felt two small arms suddenly wrap themselves around my neck, two little legs around my waist. "That's not that short at all, what are you talking about!" I heard Hunny giggle, hugging me tighter. I smiled, trying not to laugh. "You're so pretty!"

"Thank you," I laughed, lightly hugging him back. Mori slowly walked over, plucking him from me. Mori nodded in agreement. I blinked, shocked. "Uh, thank you, Mori."

Hikaru raised a brow. "It's true. It's not that short." He stared at me for a moment, his face suddenly growing blank. In a whisper he added; "He's right though, it is pretty cute…"

Tamaki slowly craned his head around, his eyes wide in admiration. I extended my hand towards him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, my lord," I sighed. "I'm afraid I have a tendency to over exaggerate." He lightly smiled, hauling himself up with my help.

Hikaru suddenly shrieked. "Ahhh, where'd Kaoru go?!" He sped out of the room, all of us following him; looking for his brother. Kaoru was sitting on a sofa, nibbling on a cookie. Hikaru cocked his head to the side, confused. "Eh, Kaoru? When did you get out here?"

Kaoru looked at all of us for a moment, then slowly shrugged. "I wanted to eat." He narrowed his eyes angrily towards his brother. "Is that a problem?" Everyone besides Hikaru jumped back in fear of his expression. Hikaru blushed and looked away. Kaoru looked down in sadness, then grabbed his brother's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired."

I smiled to myself. If the host club wasn't over for the day; I couldn't imagine the crowd of girls swarming around this scene. Something struck me though; they weren't acting in the host club- they were really connected. They really cared for each other. Kaoru lifted his head up to look at the rest of us. He smiled embarrassingly, rubbing his neck. "Sorry everyone." He cracked open his eyes, suddenly meeting mine. Maybe I'm being to bold to say so; but Kaoru blushed quickly looked away.

-.-.-.-.-

I quickly shut my eyes, whipping my hand out towards Tamaki and acted as though I was walking away. "That's perfect!" I heard the squeaky, obnoxious voice giggle from across the room, as I heard a camera snap. "She's just a natural, isn't she?" Renge laughed, but then her face suddenly grew serious. "Maybe it's just natural for girls to reject Tamaki."

Tamaki winced, trying to retreat from the scene again, but I grabbed his collar, pulling him back. "Don't even think about running away again," I snapped, pointing in his face. His gorgeous blue eyes grew wide, as he nodded quickly

"WAIT!" Renge shouted, running around in circles. "Don't move! Stay just like that! Yes, point your finger in his face again, like you're yelling at him!" Renge placed her arms on Kyouya's shoulders. "Man, Kyouya, I have to give you credit! She's a real natural!"

"Or maybe you're right," he smirked. "Perhaps Tamaki is just better off being rejected."

Earlier that day, right before we were about to start snapping pictures, a very pretty young girl suddenly… sprang up from the floor… It was a bit odd, but somehow I was used to oddities with these people. Well, from the moment I met her, I knew she was annoying, but something about her attitude and perseverance sort of attracted me to her; in a jealous way. I found myself wanting to make her pleased, and I really didn't know why. Renge was sort of… well, sort of a freak. She was just… a _right _freak.

More poses, and more pictures, more blushing on my part, more crying on Tamaki's, more note writing on Kyouya's, more snapping pictures on the camera man's and more shouting on Renge's. After about another five minutes, I wanted to die. "Can we be done!?" I shouted, pulling down my skirt self consciously after another ten pictures.

Kyouya looked over at the camera man, who shrugged. Renge sighed, flipping her hair. "I guess I ran out of ideas." She smiled over at Kyouya. "Unless you have any more!"

He shook his head, shrugging. "Just ones with Hikaru and Kaoru, but for now; no, I think we're all good here." I sighed, falling to my knees and thanking the heavens above. I could finally get out of this stupid skirt. Then I heard Kyouya say something about another photo shoot and I began to weep.

He patted my head lightly. "Don't worry. After that, we'll just stick to profiles and interviews." I looked up at him angrily. "Just like you would have preferred, right?" I stuck out my tongue angrily at him. He pushed up his glasses, that stupid, stupid smile on his face. Jerk.

-.-.-.-

I put my head phones in my ears, blasting my music as I sulked out of the school; more than ready to go home. I stopped by the gates as I saw a large limo pull up and Hikaru and Kaoru getting ready to climb inside. Somehow I was happy with my bus at that moment. As Kaoru was climbing in, he caught my eye. I smiled at him, and waved. He flinched, shutting the door without climbing inside. I stared at him, surprised. He waved the driver on, and then walked towards me.

"Hey… Kaoru…" I said nervously, not expecting him to approach me at all.

"I thought about what you said," he muttered, looking away from me, his hands in his pockets. "I think you're right. I think we are here to create ourselves." I smiled, happily. So he really did think about it. That was a first for someone.

"Yeah, you see?" My hands shot up excitedly. I liked talking philosophical with people. "I guess I just feel like if we don't, why were we even put here in the first place? I think we have to be creative and create and give back to the world. We shouldn't always follow one another, but we should be ourselves."

He nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "It's harder than it seems."

Sighing heavily, I nodded. "You're absolutely right about that one, but I guess as long as we try, we can achieve anything." It suddenly dawned on me; he was talking about his brother. I wanted to react like I had with Kyouya the other day; entangle him into a hug, but I stopped myself. "Hey, Kaoru, want to exchange numbers?" I perked up, pulling out my phone.

He blinked, surprised. After a moment, he smiled too, pulling out his phone. I gave him my number, and he gave me his and Hikaru's. "Just so you know," I added carefully. "If you ever want to talk about anything or anyone, you can trust me, okay?"

He began to say something but Kyouya suddenly brushed past the two of us, clicking away on his cell phone, not uttering a word or even looking at us. I frowned angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. "What's your problem?" Kaoru smirked, noticing my hastiness.

"I just hate it when he acts like that," I grumbled. "When he's suddenly just so cool enough that he can't even say good bye to us, you know?" I ran my fingers through my black hair, shaking my head. "I think I was right when I said he was a snob the first time I met him."

Kaoru laughed, shrugging. "We're all pretty snobbish here, and I'm not afraid to admit that. We're all snobbish in our different ways. Kyouya likes to make it known."

I smiled at him, nodding and laughing. "So, I've noticed!"

-.-.-.-

I was lying on my bed later that evening, when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I looked at the number, surprised, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Evening," I recognized that soothing and eerie voice that belonged to Kyouya on the other end. "I just wanted to let you know that the host club was having a Christmas party over Winter Break at my home, and that you are invited."

I grinned, bouncing on my bed. "A Christmas party!?" I shrieked, gripping the phone tighter. "Will there be a gift exchange? Oh, who cares if there isn't! I'm going to bring stuff for you guys anyways! I love Christmas! Do you?" Kyouya's end was silent for a moment, but I continued talking. "You should make some chicken! Yum, Christmas chicken! I'll make some cookies, but they'll probably be burnt… Oh, is it a slumber party, or just a party, or-"

"I expect you will be staying over," he laughed. "I wouldn't really consider it a… slumber party, however. You might be best off if you refrained from using that word with your father."

I nodded and continued to bounce up and down on my bed. "Okay, okay, fine, but can I bring gifts and everything for you guys? I'm known for my home made gifts. I'm already thinking of ideas!"

Kyouya laughed once more. "Good night, Amaya." I heard the click from the end of his phone. Grumbling I hung up as well, then texted him quickly back; 'You're a jerk.'

Moments later I got a response; 'Thank you for noticing.'

Somehow instead of finding that mocking, I laughed and texted him back. Then him to me; and so on and so forth, until I fell asleep with my phone in my lap, and an unread message on my phone.

-.-.-.-

**Kyouya: -smiles lightly- Hm, maybe I could learn to like this girl.**

**Amaya: I still think you're a jerk.**

**-trying to ignore them by drawing a picture of a flower-**

**Kyouya: Well, eventually you shouldn't, if Allison has anything to do with it.**

**He's got a point. I can't make you hate him forever, as I'm starting to do so.**

**Amaya: -grabs the brush and draws all over my picture-**

**-begins to cry-**

**Kyouya: -takes the painting and chucks it in the trash can- It was bad anyways.**

**YOU REALLY ARE A JERK!!!!**

**Amaya: Ohh… I like it. ;) **

**Kyouya: -sexily adjusts glasses- **

**Hunny: -finds the picture in the trash- Aww, it's so pretty! –takes it home- **


	9. Secret Place

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**I love you.**

**Video of the week: "School Rumble" (I fucking love this anime. Excuse my French, but it's hilarious and apparently I need to curse when something is hilarious.)**

-.-.-.-.-

"WAHHHH!" I screamed, clutching my blankets to my chest. I looked over at my clock. It was three in the morning! I rubbed my eyes groggily, as I awoke from my night mare. My door flung open, Hana standing in the doorway, spazzing out.

"What wrong?! What happened?! I heard you scream! I was sleeping! I about peed my pants! Yuck! Can you imagine how GROSS that would have been?" She squeaked and rushed over to me, taking my hand, her mouth never stopping its movement. "It's okay little sis! I get night mares all the time! You can talk to me about it if you want!" I weakly flopped back on my pillow. "Oh, what's this?" She smiled, picking up my phone. My eyes grew wide. Kyouya must have texted me back.

"Give me that!" I shrieked, trying to pull the phone away from my sister. She didn't; and couldn't know that I was working with the host club. She scoffed, and complained that nothing in the house should be a secret. Being the stronger one physically, she yanked the phone away from my fingers and flipped it open. "Damn it," I mumbled under my breath.

She sat quietly on my bed for a minute. Her big eyes blinked a few times, as I sat, waiting for her to say something. Was she going to freak out, or stay calm? Suddenly, I heard her give a small chuckle, and close my phone. She turned to me, planted a kiss on my head, and walked towards my door. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

I laid down in confusion after she left. I stared at my closed phone, afraid to open it. What did Kyouya say? She was so calm… That wasn't like Hana. Hana was rarely calm. Knitting my brows together, I flipped open my phone and went to my inbox. 'Do you want to hang out tomorrow?' the text said. I blinked, surprised. The sender was Kaoru. I smiled, and happily texted him back; 'Yes. Thank you.'

My mind shifted back to the day before, when I and Kaoru were talking outside and Kyouya briskly passed us without uttering a word. I set my phone down on the side table. Kyouya couldn't have been jealous… right? I mean, of course not. There was nothing to be jealous for. I was just Amaya; an average looking girl, with no style or potential… Why would Kyouya be jealous?

What a stupid thought! Of _course _he wasn't jealous. I shook my head, laughing to myself, and clicked my light off so I could get a few more hours of sleep.

-.-.-.-

I yawned, slamming my hand down upon my alarm clock as it continued to beep. Stretching lazily, I crawled out of bed, and made my way over to the bathroom. My feet slipped and slided as my long pajama pants got caught underneath them. As I made my way over to the mirror; I stared back at my reflection.

My full pink lips were still there; and my black curls. My blue eyes were wide, no bags underneath them. How could I look so wide awake, when I felt so tired? I smiled; actually feeling sort of pretty, and did my best to look good today.

As I walked down the stairs, my curls bouncing up and down, I smiled to myself. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it! I could feel the excitement circling around in my bones, and the smile on my face never seemed tired. I began to sing happily; "Can't Help Loving Dat Man" from "Showboat" as I spun around my kitchen, grabbing all of my breakfast foods.

I nearly jumped when I heard my father's voice behind me. "Amaya, good morning," I heard him say quietly. Turning on my heels, I tightly held onto my cup before I dropped it in surprise. "You seem happy."

My cheeks blushing red, I nodded, staying silent. How often was it that my father was here in the morning? Well, I'll tell you; _never. _At least, not on school days. I looked around the kitchen and suddenly noticed something odd; Hana had already left. "Good morning dad," I spoke, snapping back into reality. "Why… why aren't you at work?"

He looked down at his sleeves, adjusting his cuffs. I blinked, showing an utter discomfort at his presence. "Amaya, before you go to school, I need to tell you something." My throat felt dry suddenly, and the saliva in it seemed to shoot down to my palms which were now sweating like crazy. "Sit down, please, dear."

Now my attitude was pushed aside to fear. What was he going to tell me? He lost his job? My cat Muffins died? Hana was sick, and was at the doctor's? What could possibly be so wrong that he was sitting me down for? "Now, you're much more mature than your sister Amaya," he started, looking away from me. "So I expect you to act a little bit more mature when I tell you, is that right?" I nodded. Hana must have acted rudely to father… Mistake. "Well, I have gotten a promotion."

I grinned, nodding. "That's great dad, I'm really happy for you."

"I might have invented the company, but it doesn't mean I run all of it," he clarified something I already knew. I tried to remember everything about his job; so he would be proud of me. He never seemed to notice. "The head of the company has assigned me to a job in England, in which we must attend." My stomach suddenly sank. What… what had he just said? That we were _moving_? "I will be over there for a year, if you two do not come with me. If you do, we will stay there for quite some time, perhaps never coming back to Japan for living." I shook my head back and forth slowly as he talked. "If you however… choose to _not _come with me, then you shall stay in Japan with your Aunt Jiyu."

I felt my eyes grow wider and wider, a vomit taste coming in my mouth. "There's no way," I whispered harshly. "She's a freak, why would I stay with her?" My dad tried to speak, but I butted in before he could get out his word. "Do you even realize how hard I try to make you happy, dad? Make me happy for once!" I shouted, scooping up my back pack and putting it on my shoulder. "Make me happy, and leave Japan as fast as you possibly can!"

I felt tears sting the bottom of my eyes, and I whipped them away quickly as I rushed out the door. As I shut the glass door; I looked back. Muffins pawed at the glass.

-.-.-.-

"What is it now?" Summit sighed, as we walked towards Ouran after school that day. "You didn't eat anything at lunch, or speak at all in class… You didn't even sweep today, because you took an hour trip to the bathroom. I know it's not a boy; you're more mature than that."

I looked at the ground, not wanting to talk to her; my best friends, about what was happening. "It actually is about a boy," I laughed, nodding. "Just, not the boy you would normally think it would be." She gave me a small smile. She understood what I was talking about. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, is that okay?"

She nodded. "Just don't keep it on your chest too long." We paused in front of the gates of Ouran; where we went our separate ways. She gave me a tight hug. "Run, Amaya. Or you'll be late for your friends."

-.-.-.-

I walked lazily into the doors. Every boy in the room, besides the hosts, perked up, smiles on their face. They rushed up to me, bowing, slicking back their hair, straightening their ties. I looked at the ground, sadly and trudged my way through them without a word. They noticed, and stood silent for a moment. Then suddenly one of them whispered; "She's so cute when she's in sorrow." I heard the rest murmur in agreement. Who knew the boys at Ouran could be as dull as the girls?

"Afternoon," Kyouya smiled, walking up to me with a cello. I took it, not returning the greeting. I thought about our texts last night; the talks about everything. I didn't feel like talking as much today. I turned away from him and made my way over to my usual spot.

Tamaki suddenly noticed my nature, and slid over to Kyouya. "Eh, what's wrong with her?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Kyouya blinked, surprised at my nature as well. Kyouya looked from me to Kyouya, then back away. "_Well don't just stand there!_" he cried, shoving Kyouya forwards towards me. "_GO MAKE HER HAPPY._"

I looked down at my bow, and at the strings of my cello. I placed the bow on top, making them one. I bowed out a single note; "B flat". Everyone in the room turned to me. I dropped the bow at my side, and they looked away. "I sense something's bothering you," I heard Kyouya laugh behind me. I sat, unmoving. I would miss how the Ouran boys would pop out of nowhere if I would have moved to England.

Standing up, I set my cello down, and stepped rather close to him. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't move an inch. I whispered underneath my break. "Come with me." I snatched his sleeve, and pulled him towards the door, and out into the hallway.

Once we were alone, I backed away from him, crossing my arms over my chest, and looking down at the ground. I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears. Kyouya seemed to notice my sadness, and I squeaked as I felt a finger slip under my chin, and lift up my head. Kyouya stood, smiling at me. My blue eyes began to sting with more and more tears, until I couldn't help it any more. I dropped suddenly, onto my knees, burying my face into my hands.

"You're leaving."

I lifted my head up suddenly to look upon Kyouya's face. I couldn't read it; he was simply staring ahead of him. Blinking away the last of my tears, I looked at his clenched fists, and stood up quickly, placing my hands on his shoulders. "How… how did you… ?" He raised a brow slowly, that sly smile slipping onto his face. Of course; Kyouya knew everything. My arms wrapped around him tightly. "I don't want to go!" I sobbed, clutching his jacket. "I won't go! No one can make me… Not my father, not you, not Aunt Jiyu, not-"

Kyouya suddenly shoved my off of him; pushing me back so he could look at my face. "Then stop your crying and don't go." There was a long silence between us. I stood, speechless as his grey eyes burned into mine; burning to hot, they were reducing me to ashes. He sighed heavily, and pressed me to him, once more, his hand on my head. "Don't cry about something, if you already know what you're going to do."

I nodded, burying my face further into him. I felt so safe, right then and there, with his hand on my head, supporting me, holding me. He was (as strange as it sounds) like the father I barely had. He was taking care of me… How odd that sounded. "Now come on," he smiled. "Your cello awaits you."

"Wait," I said, snatching his hand before he went into the room again. He looked down at it slowly, but I didn't let go. "I just want you to know something," I said hesitantly. He waited patiently for my words. "Your… your father doesn't control you." He suddenly opened his mouth, his eyes growing wide. "You shouldn't try to be like him. In fact, I don't think anyone would like you if you were him. Make your own company; make it more powerful than his! Show him what he thinks you _can't_ do, because I know you _can_ do it, and so does everyone else in that room!" I felt my heart beating really fast, but I couldn't stop talking. "I mean, why do you try so hard in the first place? What makes you strive to work so hard? You're practically evil; how can someone be more evil than you? Stop being fake to him; be you. Just… just go for the goal, okay? I bet you're ten times more talented than your father and your brothers and-"

"Amaya," he said loudly, yet with a laugh. I stopped talking. "Let's go back inside."

-.-.-.-

"Only a week left until the Winter Break!" Hunny giggled, wrapping his arms around Mori's neck at the end of the day. Mori and Kyouya nodded. The twins joined back to back, with thumbs up. Tamaki jumped around in excitement, while Haruhi and I laughed at all of them.

"Does this mean that we're going to get commoner gifts?" Hikaru asked, suddenly shifting his eyes towards Haruhi. She stared back at him; an unpleasant expression on her face. "Just no coffee," he mumbled. "We already get enough of that here."

Haruhi angrily began to mumble to herself as she stomped out the door. "What makes you think I'd buy you all gifts anyway? None of you deserve them, you're all just damn rich…" Her voice trailed off as she left the room. Hikaru laughed and chased after her, as the three of them were supposed to hang out after class. Kaoru laughed along, and chased after Hikaru.

He stopped short when he came to me. "Oh, wait!" He smiled. "We were supposed to hang out today." I told him it was alright; that he should go with his brother and Haruhi. He'd have much more fun. A sudden white smile flashed across his uncommonly handsome face. "But I promised I'd spend it with you." My face grew hot. These boys really were refreshing.

"Perhaps it'd be a nice bonding time," Kyouya suggested as he headed towards the door. "If I were you Amaya, I would steer clear of the mall." I nodded, realizing. A sign flashed over Kaoru's head reading; 'not merciful when it comes to thugs'.

We looked around the room. We were the only ones left. He smiled at me, nervously rubbing his neck. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" I snickered. "You seem really uncomfortable without your brother here." He looked at me for a moment, and then looked away… _Oh, right. Hikaru was with Haruhi_… I felt my chest fill with empathy. "Come on!" I laughed, wrapping my arm around his; trying my best to make him feel better. "Let's go somewhere special. I've never told anyone about it. I think you'll enjoy it though!"

-.-.-.-

I looked over at Kaoru, as the wind lightly pushed back his orange hair. We were standing on a large cliff; looking down over the city, a small patch of grass taken from it; a few colorful flowers popping up randomly. Kaoru hadn't said anything when we had gotten there, and it had been about 10 minutes, and he still stood silent. "I like to come up here and think about things," I sighed, finally speaking. He didn't look towards me, but I continued to speak. "I had a lot of my mind today."

His yellow eyes briefly looked my way, urging my to tell. "This morning," I started off quietly. "Well, this morning, my father told me that he got reassigned to work in England. He said he would be there for a year without me and my sister, but if we moved with him we might be there for a long time. It was that, or live here with my Aunt Jiyu; who is insane, by the way." I laughed, shaking my head. Kaoru's face was blank. "I ran out crying. I've tried everything to make my father happy; but he can't even try to make me happy for once. The only good thing I can remember him doing was letting me to go Public School."

"So, you're moving?"

I glanced up at him. He was now staring at me; his father twisted. "Oh, no!" I suddenly assured. "No, I… I can't move away from here. Tokyo is my home. England wouldn't come close to anything that was here." Kaoru looked away, his cheeks flushing red. "Of course I would miss you guys, too."

He smiled for a moment, running his hands through his hair. "Of course you would." He lazily fell onto the ground, placing his hands behind his head, looking up towards the sky. I joined him. "So, how come I'm the first person you decided to bring here?"

"You're the first person I _wanted _to bring here." He looked over at me. "I felt like you had a lot on your mind too. That's all."

Kaoru nodded, looking up at the sky. I didn't expect him to tell me anything, and of course, he didn't. We lay like that for a while, my thoughts eventually carrying me off to sleep. When I woke up, Kaoru was still looking up at the sky, his face pale and blank. Yet, he seemed different. He seemed comfortable here; happier. I smiled; glad that I could be a part of it. Kaoru did need a support system; someone to show him that there's more to life than his brother. Glancing down at my watch; I noted that we had been here for about an hour. Not once, had Kaoru mentioned his brother. I wondered to myself; what was he thinking about?

"Thank you," he suddenly mumbled. "Where would I be without you?" he mocked.

I pretended to bat my eye lashes, lady-like. "You slay me, Kaoru Hitachiin," I pretended to fawn over him. He smiled lightly, and ruffled my hair.

-.-.-.-

**I'm just going to clarify; the line "You slay me, Kaoru Hitachiin" is not LITERALLY meaning that he will swing a sword at her head, and slay her. It's a compliment, as though saying; "You amaze me" or "You take my breath away" or "You're too good to be true" Yadda, yadda, yadaaa.**

**Kyouya: So in other words, if you misunderstood that you're far too young to be reading this story; as you must be in 6****th**** grade to understand something as simple as this. **

… **That's really rude, they're my readers.**

**Kyouya: For the last time. What am I going to say?**

… **That I write your words?**

**Kyouya: Exactly. Now, go and get me some hot coco.**

… **FINE. *storms off mumbling* *comes back* WAIT. You don't really want hot coco, because I wrote that for you.**

**Kyouya: Nooow you're getting it. **

**=D **

**Kyouya: … No, but seriously. Go get me some hot coco. **


	10. Moving Out and Moving On

**Hey guys. Just to let you know; I haven't been feeling like myself lately. . I've been feeling really lousy and in need of a laugh or a hug. So, I appoligize ahead of time about this, but I think I'm going to make this chapter romantic so I can feel a bit better. **

**I'll be back in the swing of things soon. ******** Please keep commenting. You guys keep me going like you wouldn't believe!**

**Ouran Video of the week; "Love Stinks!" (A video of Kyouya singing; 'Love Stinks' from The Wedding Singer. XP)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The next day was Saturday. I had no plans, other than to sulk around the house. I tried to sleep in late, but my body was ready to get out of bed more than my head. My bare feet quietly crept down the stairs, trying not to wake my sister. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was surprised to see her on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket watching cartoons.

She kept her gaze fixed on the television. "Oh," she said in a hushed tone. "Good morning Amaya." A pang went through my heart. She looked so tired; she must not have gotten any sleep. "What are your plans for today?"

I went and sat down beside her. "I don't think I have any for today," I sighed, staring at the screen. Glancing over at her; I noticed her gaze was on the ground now. She was biting her lip, pools of tears forming at the bottom of her beautiful dark eyes. She quickly buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. My arm wrapped around her shoulders, as I pressed her to me. "It's alright sis," I spoke softly, stroking her hair. "We'll be okay. Everything will be fine."

"I don't want to live with Aunt Jiyu," she choked, holding my hand. "I don't want dad to leave either… I can't be the one to take care of you either, Amaya. Father knows that. Even though I'm almost eighteen, he knows I'm too immature, and that's why he's making us stay with her!" She pushed me away, scooting to the other side of the couch. "You must think I'm a failure of an older sister…"

Furiously, I shook my head. "Of course I don't think that Hana," I frowned, turning off the TV. "You're the best sister I could ever ask for." I gave her a warm smile. She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears off. "In fact, you're the best sister _anyone _could ever ask for. Knowing the two of us, we'll work things out. I mean, we always have."

Her bottom lip began to quiver again. "Amaya, I couldn't even make breakfast this morning!" She whined, holding up her plate of burnt toast. "I can't have you do everything, though. Besides, dad wants to lock the house up… He doesn't trust his workers to take care of us."

"What if I found somewhere to stay?" I questioned, shrugging. "I bet I could. I know a lot of people." Hana groggily hunched her shoulders up, looking uncomfortable. "It'll be someone we both know, okay? It won't be weird or anything, I promise."

She did her best to give me a smile. "Did you have anyone in mind?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat on my bed later that afternoon, flipping through my phone contacts, mumbling the names to myself. I suddenly came across one that caught my eye. "Haruhi!" Then I frowned. No, that would be too much of a burden to her family. I grumbled and continued to look through.

Hana peeked her head through my door, smiling. "Did you find anyone yet?"

Shaking my head, I told her to come and sit down next to me, and have a look. She snatched my phone from my fingers, and laid back, flipping through them quickly. She stopped suddenly, her eyes growing wide. "Just how close _are _you with the Host Club? You have _all_ of their contacts in here…"

My cheeks suddenly grew bright red, and I felt my heart beating faster and faster. "It's nothing!" I gasped, outstretching my arms, and shaking my head. "It's strictly business, that's all!" I clamped a hand over my mouth, regretting what I had suddenly said.

Her thin brows shot up in surprise. "Business?" Her eyes flashed, the flame in them nearly reducing me to ashes. "What the hell does _that _mean? What kind of _business _does…?" Her face grew white suddenly, like a rock. She uttered between hardened lips. "Are you… a customer at the host club…?" The color rose back to her face, and she jumped up on my bed, laughing. "_Have I turned you on to the host club_?!"

… For the time being, I had to agree with her. "Uh, yes!" I laughed, rubbing my neck. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it was sort of embarrassing." I shook, laughing. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was… embarrassed."

"Man!" She cried. "How often do you go there?" I stayed silent. "_That much?!_ So you _are _close with them!" Once more, my cheeks turned a bright red. I couldn't tell her the truth! Not yet! "What if… No, no, way that would be way to crazy, right?"

I understood what she was about to say. I meant, the host club was all so rich, except Haruhi of course, so why couldn't we stay with one of _them_? I mean, they all seemed to like me enough, I hope. What would be the harm in calling them and asking. "Look… I know what you're getting at, and I think it might work." My sister's eyes grew wide. "I get along with all of them, really, so you can pick who I get to ask first, alright?"

She gasped, and screamed at the top of her lungs; "_Tamaki Senpai, my precious here I-"_

Angrily, I clamped a hand over her mouth. "No." I grumbled. "Anyone else but Tamaki." I scratched my chin. "And Kyouya."

She slumped back down on my bed, sad faced. "Okay… I see why you wouldn't love Tamaki, but why not Kyouya?" She winked. "Like I said, you two would be a hot couple!" My stomach twisted in embarrassment. "Do you two really not get along?"

"It's not that," I assured. "Tamaki and I get along fine, and so do Kyouya and I. It's just, Tamaki is annoying, and Kyouya would…" I scratched my chin. What _was _wrong with staying at Kyouya's? Would it be too awkward? Yeah, that was it. I knew him better than the other hosts. "Kyouya would just be awkward."

"_Because you like him?! Is that why it's awkward?!"_

Angrily, I slammed her on the ground, as she laughed and laughed. "Shut up! You make up a bunch of crap all the time, it's going to get you into a lot of trouble some day, you know that Hana!" She continued to laugh, and eventually I realized the humorous side to it, and laughed as well.

"… I'm not sure why you're laughing, but I think I'm going to hang up now."

Hana and I both shut our heads up quickly. "Who said that?" I asked loudly. I heard a heavy sigh come from my phone. Squeaking with fear, I scooped it up, gulping. I had accident called Kyouya. "Shit." I mumbled, snapping the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Hana laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"No one important…" I mumbled, handing her the phone. "Keep looking."

She quickly frowned. Her eyes switched from the phone to me, and back again. "Kyouya was on the phone. And you hung up on him." I blinked, surprised. Her hands suddenly snatched my shoulders, shaking me back and forth. "_What did you do that for?! You could have asked him right then! Even not, that was still rude to hang up on him!"_

_"Can you learn how to not be so obnoxious!? Man, I'll call him back, just calm down!" _I snatched the phone, pressing the redial number and waited for the tone. Hana smirked at me from across the bed, waiting patiently. "Yeah, hi, shut up, I need to ask you something."

Hana smiled. "Put him on speaker phone!"

Annoyed, I did as I was told. Kyouya waited patiently from the other end. "You know… You know what I told you about yesterday?" He stayed silent. Of course he did. "Well, it's just that… Look, I don't really know how to put this. Actually, you know what? Forget I ever called. It's Saturday, I'm sorry, you should be enjoying your weekend without me calling you during the middle of it."

"You may stay." Hana and I looked at one another, then back at the phone. "You may stay at my house, if that's what you called for."

"Oh my gosh!" Hana cried, her eyes getting starry and her face growing flushed. "How are you so smart Kyouya?! This is why everyone admires you… You're the best, we'll take you up on that offer!"

Kyouya laughed from the other end. "Hello, Miss Hana." Hana looked at me and winked, shoving the phone towards me. "So, you've talked to your sister then? I'm surprised. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would actually want to stay at a young man's house."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I scoffed, angrily in the phone. "Do you think I'm some kind of prude or something? You know what, fine. Forget what I said about being a bother. We're moving in, and that's that."

"Very well, I'll send someone over tomorrow to get your things. Better get packing."

A click on the other end of the phone silenced my sister and I. Had we really just called Kyouya? Were we really going to stay with a classmate? _Was I really going to live with Kyouya?_

-.-.-.-

The next day, at noon, I heard a knocking at my door. Groggily pulling myself out of bed, I walked to the door "What is it…" I asked, rubbing my eyes lazily. As I creaked them open, Kyouya stood, notebook in hand. Only this time, with giants behind him. I screamed, slamming the door in their faces. I had to get out of my pajamas! Kyouya rang the door bell once more. Cheeks red with embarrassment, I pulled it open, only peeking my head out. "Oh, well hello Kyouya…. What a surprise…"

"I told you I was coming."

"Uh, right! Right! Oh… Come on inside…" I pulled back the door, wrapping my legs around each other, not looking anyone in the face. My shorts were much more short than what I preferred Kyouya to be looking at, but there was nothing I could do about it now. "There are some boxes in the kitchen," I mumbled under my breath. "Those are all."

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. "That's all you're taking? A few boxes?" I nodded, shrugging. What else did we need? "Very well, if that's all." His eyes scanned the room. Still embarrassed, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where's your sister?"

"She went out with a couple of friends. She needed a day away."

Kyouya's eyes suddenly met mine. I squeaked and stepped back, hoping he wouldn't look at my legs. Like a true gentleman, he simply met my eyes. "So you're at home all alone?" I nodded quickly. "And you're still sleeping?"

"Not anymore," I laughed, rubbing my neck.

"Well, then would you like to come over?"

I felt my heart pound against my rib cage suddenly. _Come over? To his house? What kind of question was that! How come it made me so excited, too? Why am I so stupid!? _"Oh, you mean, to un pack things?" Kyouya inclined his head. "Right, well, that'd be great, thank you." Thoughts began to jump through my mind. _Why did I say it'd be great? _Another thought struck me. _Why am I so uncomfortable as to me saying it'd be great? _

"I assume you want to clean up." He nodded, jotting notes down. I looked down at my shorts and wondered what on Earth he could have been writing about. "Well, that's not problem with me. My men will take the stuff back, and I'll wait patiently down here."

"Well, then how are we going to get over to your place?" He stared at me for a moment, not responding. "Are you sure you want to take the bus? I mean… You can just leave with them, and I could take the bus. I don't mind."

He flicked back his dark hair, smiling. "What kind of a man would I be if I did that?"

"Not a very nice one," I whispered under my breath. "I just don't want to keep you waiting very long, that's all," I chuckled, slowly creeping towards the stairs. "But, hey, if you say you're going to wait, fine by me! Just a warning though, I'm going to take my time!"

He smiled as I quickly ran up the stairs, my legs still tightly together. I ran into my bathroom, slamming the door shut, suddenly out of breathe. _Oh god, how embarrassing! _I groaned, flopping my head down on the counter. _He saw me in my pajamas already, and I wasn't even inside his house yet! What will it be like living there? I mean, is he ever even home?_

As I climbed into the shower, I stood and thought. The shower in the best place to think. You have a constant soothing sound of water falling all around you; and it's like you're washing away your thoughts. I tried not to think about it, but the idea kept coming back. What did Kyouya think I looked like in my pajamas? Were my legs too fat? What if he thought I was cute?

I squeaked, blushing to myself, and trying not to think about it. As I climbed out of the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe I was prettier than I gave myself credit for. How could I ever know thought, what Kyouya thought about me? I mean, I could ask him; but of course I actually couldn't. That would be super awkward.

I was blowing my hair dry, when I had noticed the time. I had been in the bathroom for an hour already, and all I had done was take a shower! Quickly, I ran my fingers through my wet hair, trying to make it dry faster.

_Then again, I could stretch it out._

_I could stay in here for a while, and make Kyouya sweat._

_Or would it seem like I was trying to impress him? _

_No, I'll just slip on some jeans. Then it won't look like that. _

After about another hour of styling my hair, putting on makeup, and trying on different outfits, I finally made my way back downstairs. "Okay, I'm all finished! Let's get out of here, I'm-" I stopped as I reached the foot of the stairs, staring at Kyouya.

His head had fallen down onto the shoulder of the couch, his eyes closed. His breathing was quiet, and soft, his arms at his sides. I smiled to myself. _He fell asleep._ I knew people told me not to wake him up, so I sat down next to him in silence. It would be fine; I would just watch TV until he woke. Searching around for the remote, I finally found it….in his hand.

My forehead grew hot. _Oh, crap. What else can I do? I have to stay down here, in case he wakes up. There's nothing to do down here besides watch television though! So, I have to get it! _I reached out slowly towards the remote… slower and slower, only my fingers were only inches away. I grabbed the end of the remote, sliding it out from under his hand…

His fingers suddenly wrapped themselves around mine, gripping hardly on them and shoving me down onto the ground. I shouted in surprise as Kyouya jumped on top of me, his arms straddling my arms down to the floor. His eyes met mine in shock. I met his in more embarrassment. "I… just wanted… the remote."

He blinked a couple times, his mouth formed into a hard line. I felt his legs pressing against mine; his tight grip loosening on my arms. However, he didn't let me go. "How long were you down here?" He asked lowly, his eyes never peeling away from mine.

"Only for a minute or two," I whispered, feeling very uncomfortable underneath his slim body. "I…I promise I wasn't trying to make a move on you or anything, I honestly just wanted to remote…" He stared back at me, unconvinced. "…You were asleep. You looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"Ah," he smiled, letting go of my arms. "I understand now." He got off of me, offering his hand to haul me up. I grabbed it, meeting eyes with him once more. "Sorry about that," he apologized with another smile, his hand still holding mine. "I just get a little jumpy when I'm tired, that's all."

I nodded, understanding. I looked down at our hands. We were still holding them together, and neither one of us was letting go. I told myself in my mind; _Let go, Amaya! What are you doing? If you don't let go first, then he'll think that you really are trying to make a move. _"Oh, right." I mumbled, letting go.

His fingers suddenly caught mine again, pulling me into him. I gasped in surprise as I hit his chest, his eyes looking down at me. "K… Kyouya…?" I whispered in surprise. I felt his whole body pressing against mine again; only this time standing. He moved his face close to my ear, that stupid smile on his face.

"I knew it. You can't resist temptation either." He let me go; actually pushing me away from him, giving a small chuckle. "No girl can. Not even you, Amaya." He winked, and headed out the door. I stood in the living room, in awe.

My sister was right.

So was Summit.

Everything now made so much sense.

All the feeling and worries I had been having.

All the stupid heart aches and the tossing and turning.

It was all because.

I had fallen for Kyouya Ootori.


	11. Awkward Advice

**Don't trhow shoes at me. Don't hit me via the internet, or call me stupid names like cheese face. I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in what must seem like a lifetime. (Or, it did for me anyways.) I had to go to Washington DC, I had tests, play practice, my birthday and other crap that needed attending too. But don't worry- Kyouya gave me a long speech about how wrong it was to abandon you guys for more than a week, and I have learned my lesson. ******** So, I decided to write 7 pages for you guys until I reached a content stopping point. **

**Plus, I'm going to add a convo at the beginning of this story AND at the end! YAY!**

**Kyouya: What's so wonderful about that?**

**Well, they all like the conversations… Don't you read the comments?**

**Kyouya: … How would I be able to read the comments? **

**Well, you just go to the-**

**Kyouya: I'm a character.**

**… Well. What do you want me to do about it.**

**Kyouya: Type it in asterics for me.**

**SPLENDID IDEA.**

**Kyouya: *reads the comments about how people like the conversations* Hm, yes. That is rather interesting. Why do they like them?**

**I dunno. Ask them.**

**Kyouya: You ask them.**

**Don't tell me what to do!**

**Kyouya: … **

**…**

**Kyouya: Do you want to start the story now?**

**No, just a few more "…"'s then I'll be good.**

**Kyouya: *sigh* Fine. Just three more. **

**DEAL. …**

**Kyouya: … *motions the awkward turtle***

**... **

**~.~.~.~.~**

My phone suddenly buzzed. I looked down in my lap and flipped it open. The message sender said; 'Hana'. My eyes slowly lifted to look at Hana's face across the limo. She was staring out the window, pretending not to notice. I rolled my eyes, and read her text.

'o man ! we r in a freakin limo right now sis ! and look whoz next 2 u ow ow !'

I quickly glanced over to Kyouya on the other side of me, also texting away. My cheeks grew a hot shade of red and I responded immediately. 'If you're going to talk that way about him, I'll tell him that we want to leave! You have no idea how ridiculously nice and out of character this is for Kyouya to be doing, so stop acting like a pervert!'

The response; 'why cant u txt lik a normal teen?'

Annoyed, I shoved my phone in my pocket and glared over at her. She simply smiled, twisting her auburn braids. Kyouya looked between the two of us, noticing the tension. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned, pushing up his glasses. I ignored him, grumbling to myself. "Well, Miss Hana, since Amaya is the quiet member of the party, would you like to speak with me?" He smiled warmly, and Hana nearly squeaked in joy.

"Of course!" She sighed, scooching between the two of us. "So, are you excited for Winter Break?" She clasped an overly excited hand to her chest. "I know I am! Amaya makes me the best Christmas gifts every year, don't you sis?"

I stayed silent in my little corner of anger. Kyouya laughed and nodded. "She had mentioned that she made the gifts herself." Hana nodded happily, patting me on the back. "That's a very sweet thing of your sister to do."

I raised a brow. Kyouya was certainly saying good things about me. Did he always say those kinds of things about me to other people? I snorted. Did he even talk about me to other people? That was the real question. I pushed the thought aside and decided to ignore the pointless conversations that were afterwards held between the two of them by focusing on the long drive to Kyouya's house.

What would it be like living with him? Waking up with him and brushing my teeth with him? I mean, I'm sure we'll have separate bathrooms and everything, but, still- we'll probably be brushing our teeth at the same time!

Paranoid thoughts ran through my head.

_What if I accidently walk in on him while he's taking a shower? What if I spill cereal on my lap if we eat breakfast together in the morning? Why do I care so much? I don't even like cereal! _Pathetically I shut my eyes, trying to stop the stupid questions. Kyouya' s voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hm, well, it looks like we're here."

I peeked through my hands to look up at the huge house outside of my window. No turning back now.

-.-.-.-.-.-

My face looked back at me in the giant mirror. I scrunched it up, wriggled my nose, blinked a few times, and tried to make sense of it all. Wake up! I continued to tell myself. I was in my pajamas, ready to go to sleep in my new temporary home. Something didn't feel right though. Something felt strange, as though I needed to do something before I go to sleep.

I couldn't put my finger on it though. I would have gone and talked to Hana down the hall, but she had already fallen asleep. The only one I felt comfortable talking to beside her, was my mother. I didn't really like to think about that too much though.

I scratched my head, my dark curls getting tangled and messy. Sighing heavily, I scooped up my phone. "Kaoru," I nodded, pushing the call button. "I can talk to him." The fact that I called Kaoru was a little out of character. I didn't know why I wanted to call him, but he was the first person besides my family that I told myself I could talk to.

"Hello?" Came a doubled voice over the end of the phone. "Amaya?" I heard Hikaru say, with a confused tone. "What are you doing calling us?" Kaoru suddenly spoke up; "Give me the phone, I'll talk to her." Hikaru grumbled. "Just come to bed soon."

There was a sound of feet, and then a sudden whisper; "Hello?" I stood, looking at myself in the mirror, unable to speak. Why had I called him? I didn't even know what to say! "Amaya? Hm." Before he had the opportunity to close the phone, I shouted out.

"Wait, Kaoru!" I gasped. "Uhh… I'm really sorry to be calling you so late."

"Amaya, it's only nine."

"Right," I laughed, embarrassed beyond belief. I was blushing, even over the phone. "Look, I'm going to be honest. I don't know why I called. I just don't feel right, and I needed someone to talk to."

There was a silence. "Is this because you're in your new home?" I twitched. How did he know that I was staying with Kyouya? "Nothing doesn't travel around in the host club that we don't know about," he stated proudly. "If you want to talk, that's fine."

"You know what? I'm really sorry- this was a stupid call. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"No." He stated simply. "What did you want to talk about?"

I raised a brow, amused at his straight forward attitude. "Well… I feel like I should be doing something right now, you know? But I don't know what it is." There was a silence between us again, and I knew Kaoru was thinking about things too. "Hey, Kaoru?" I laughed, suddenly having an idea. "Did you know that my favorite color is purple?"

More silence. Kaoru suddenly laughed shortly over the phone. "I do now."

"I just thought you should know that," I said. "I feel like friends should know each other's favorite colors. That's not the point though; the point is that you should probably get going to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow- bye!"

"Amaya, knock it off. Look, Kyouya's not that bad of a guy. It will be awkward living there, I assure you of that." I listened patiently from the other end. "His father doesn't care at all about him. The only person in that house that seems to decently is his sister. It's always awkward entering a new place, but eventually we have to grit our teeth and try to fit in and get along with as many people as we can." My hands were gripping the phone tighter and tighter as I heard how distressed his voice was. "You'll be okay," he said softly. "If we turned out okay at school, then you can be okay over there."

"Thank you, Kaoru."

He gave a short; 'mm' as a you're welcome. "You know, my favorite color would probably have to be purple or green," he stated. "I thought you should know that."

Smiling to myself, I told him good night and decided that I could finally go to sleep. Unfortunately before I could do so, there was a knock on my door. I stretched in my bed groggily, and trudged over to my door, pulling it open. "Hm… what is it…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Hm. Well, it seems like you're quite a bit more tired than what I had expected."

I snapped upright when I heard the sound of Kyouya's voice at my door. I switched on the light immediately, and felt my cheeks grow hot. He caught me in my pajamas again. "What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly, putting my hands on his chest, trying to shove him away from my threshold. "I'm trying to sleep here, can't you see that!?"

"I'm afraid this is sort of important," he laughed, snatching my wrists. "Besides who actually goes to bed at 9:30?" I could think of a list in my head, but Kyouya always seemed to be right, so I decided to let this one slide. "My father wants to meet you."

My stomach began to flip like mad. "He wants… He can't meet me right now! Can't he meet me in the morning or something?" Kyouya shook his head curtly. Angrily I grabbed his shirt collar and drug him in my room, closing the door. "Kyouya, go ask him if I can just talk to him in the morning, okay?" I angrily mumbled. "I'm in my pajamas!"

"I can plainly see that."

"… So go tell him no!"

"I don't think he'll be very fond of you if I said that," he smirked. "Not that he's fond of anyone for that matter. Who knows? Perhaps you could be the exception." Even though Kyouya was acting sort of content with the whole idea, I knew deep down that he didn't want to see his father any more than I did.

"How about neither of us go?" I suggest, shrugging.

Kyouya laughed. "I don't think he would be too fond of you if that happened."

How could I get him to just stay here? "Actually," I said awkwardly, grabbing his wrist. "I need to talk to you about something," I lied through my teeth. "It's sort of embarrassing, and I would love to meet your father, but I just feel like I have to get this off my chest right now." My cheeks felt really red. What was my excuse? I didn't have one! I would have to completely improvise this, and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Are you lying to get out of it?"

Why was Kyouya so smart? "No," I lied again, shyly. "I want to talk to you."

Kyouya stood silently, scanning my face and expression. All of those acting lessons must have come in handy, because he bought it. "I should probably go and tell my father that you are feeling ill and will not speak to him until tomorrow," he said smoothly, and left the room.

I clasped my hands together happily. "Now, I just have to think of an excuse," I thought to myself out loud. "I could tell him about my father… He already knows how I feel on that matter. Maybe I could tell him that I like a boy…" My mind flashed, and I felt a smile on my face. If I talked about a boy to him, it would make him jealous.

Why was I suddenly so pleased with him being jealous?

The door opened once again and Kyouya stepped in, adjusting his pajama sleeves. I smiled to myself. He looked nice in plaid. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I… uh…" Kyouya stood, raising a brow beneath his glasses. "Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you." Kyouya smirked, walking over to my bed, and sitting down on it, texting on his phone. Obviously he didn't believe that I actually had anything to say. It was nice of him to pretend, though. I might as well go along with it. "I like someone and I have no idea if he likes me back!" I shouted suddenly.

Kyouya's head shot up, his fingers froze in mid text. There was a long pause. I wrung my hands together, staring away from him. "Perhaps…" He stated softly. "Perhaps I'm not the correct person to speak about with on this matter?"

I raised my hands freely. "No, but you are! You see, you're a guy. And I feel like the guy that I like if giving me all these hints that he likes me, but I'm not really all that sure. I was thinking that maybe you could help me?"

Kyouya's face looked relaxed and polished over. It was his professional face mode, and I could see that he was now pleased that I had come to him. "By any chance would this boy be Kaoru?"

There was another dreadfully long silence between the two of us. I stiffened, my back straightening. I felt my nightgown lightly hit my legs as the breeze from the window came in. Kaoru? He thought I was in love with Kaoru? A sudden thought hit my mind; did other people think I liked him too?! But, I needed to pretend like there was something that was bothering me, and I didn't exactly have a boy in mind. I couldn't lie to Kyoyua about Kaoru though… It felt wrong. "No," I sighed heavily. "It's not Kaoru."

"The silence between the two of us would make it seem as though it was Kaoru."

My head shook spuratically back and forth. "I… No, I promise you, it's not…" I kept telling myself that it was Kaoru! I wanted to scream it at him, but for some reason I couldn't. A dreadful thought entered my mind. Did I like Kaoru TOO? I couldn't like both of them! Kyouya's grey eyes mocked me from behind his glasses. I winced, flopping down onto the floor. "Forget it," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"I don't see that large issue," Kyouya stated. "If that's who you like, then you should be proud to admit it." I looked up at him, a tad confused. "Love is a wonderful thing to express."

Love… ? Kyouya had never expressed love. What did it look like if he did? Had he before? What if I had missed it, not even noticing? "You think so?" I asked softly. "I guess you're right. You shouldn't bottle it inside of you." Kyouya slightly inclined his head. "That being the case… Are you in love?"

Kyouya blinked a few times. "No." He stated bluntly. "No, I am not in love. Nor have I ever been in love."

"I don't believe you."

Everyone is in love at some point in their life. True love, too. Whether it's with a school mate, or your parents, or even a celebrity, people find love at every stage in their life. "Perhaps I am interested in people," he smiled. "I'm just cautious to express my love."

"You just said it was a wonderful thing to express!"

"Yes," he sighed, pushing up his glasses. "That doesn't mean I'm good at it."

Talking about love makes me feel brave. I've never told a boy that I loved him, but somehow I knew that when the moment came, I wouldn't be hesitant. Now that I was talking about love with Kyouya, I felt brave again. "Show me then."

"Show you what?" He asked, shifting in his position.

I felt my hands suddenly begin to sweat, but I spoke with ease. "Show me how you would tell someone that you loved them."

Kyouya's face froze. "I think that might be uncomfortable for the both of us."

"No, really," I sighed. "I can take it. Come on, you know I'll never believe that you have a heart until you do this." My mind pleaded for him to do it. "Just pretend that I'm some girl that you've been dating for two months. You're sitting…. Hm. You're sitting in a garden, and she has cheery blossom petals falling in her hair. You want to brush one out, and then you realize that you love her." Kyouya smiled slightly amused with my scenario. "Show me how you would tell her."

Kyouya shrugged. "If you really wish. Then let it be so." He suddenly rose from the bed and sat crossed legged next to me on the floor. "I'm assuming that you'll be playing the role of the girl in this scenario?" I laughed, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. "Alright, so we're in a garden…"

"Use your imagination."

"It's a little bit more difficult with my mind, so give me a minute." He sighed heavily, shutting his eyes. "We're in a garden, you're a girl, and I'm a boy."

"Right," I laughed. "So far, so good." Kyouya cracked open one of his eyes. "And you're in love with me," I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just drawing this out to irritate me. "You're such a wimp. You can't even tell an actor that you're-"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you," he suddenly said with such clarity and certainty that it shocked me. I stopped talking instantly, staring into his eyes. He was looked down at his shoes, a small smile on his face. My heart suddenly began to beat faster and faster. "It's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while actually. I kept telling myself to leave it to the song writers, and the poets and even the protesters. There's nothing that's holding me back anymore, so I just want you to know… I love you."

The two of us looked at each other in silence. My stomach churned, and I did my best to give a small smile. "That was very nice." Kyouya stared back at me, still silent. I gulped and looked away from him. His eyes were nearly reducing me to ashes.

His fingers slowly slid under my chin, turning my head around. I looked at him in surprise, as he brought his face closer to mine. "I wasn't quite finished," he sneered. I felt nervous suddenly, and I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. My arms just wouldn't move. Kyouya suddenly leaned back. "That would be where we would kiss, I presume."

I nodded quickly, blushing like mad. I tried my best to look away before Kyouya say, but he saw the awkwardness in my face and began to laugh. "Shut up," I mumbled, standing up. "You don't know what it's like to like someone." In my head I screamed at myself. Why did I have to pick THAT scenario? "It's a lot of heart ache and misery."

"I know how it is, Amaya," he sighed heavily, pushing his glasses up his nose again. He stood up, matching my height. "I'm not completely out of touch with the personal world you know."

What I said had been a bit harsh, that was true. "I'm sorry," I smiled slightly. "You're always just so cool and calm. It would surprise me if I ever saw you liking a girl, that's all. It's just something I can't imagine on your face." He smiled, glancing out the window. "So, you never gave me any advice. What should I do? Should I tell him that I like him?"

"No," Kyouya said smoothly. "I think he should tell you."

"What if he's shy?"

"He won't be," Kyouya confessed as he headed over towards the door. "If the boy really likes you, then let him do the talking." I opened my mouth to protest, but he abruptly stopped me. "I know you're a feminist and all, and that's a wonderful thing, don't get me wrong. Just wait it out a bit longer. If it's obvious, and he hasn't said anything, go ahead and say it."

"There's nothing like being straightforward," I sighed heavily, plopping down on my bed.

Kyouya laughed, flipping off the light switch. "I suppose nothing quite so emotion stirring. After all, being straightforward is what rewards us with some of the greatest stories." I smiled to myself, as I heard him walk out the door. "Good night, Amaya. Go to sleep."

I pulled the blankets further over me, happy now to be alone and with my thoughts. As I drifted off into sleep, I heard the door click shut and the sound of light shoes walking down the hallway.

-.-.-.-.-

**Kyouya: OH GOD, another stupid conversation. I'm busy, can you and I just talk later?**

**Um, no Kyouya! Stop always thinking about yourself!**

**Kyouya: Why?**

**Because you're so cocky and full of yourself!**

**Kyouya: Isn't that what turns you on? **

**… WELL, PSH NO. OF COURSE NOT.**

**Kyouya: You always speak in caps lock when you're lying.**

**THAT IS NOT TRUE.**

**Kaoru: It is true.**

**I HATE YOU KAORU.**

**Honey: Don't hate Kaoru! *tears up***

**Aww! Honey! I'm sorry!**

**Mori: Hm. **

**YO MORI, WHAZZUP? See? I wasn't lying there and I was talking in caps lock.**

**Kyouya: Doesn't work, it's a different concept.**

**ARGH.**

**Tamaki: That wasn't a lie, either, was it?**

**Kyouya: No, different concept.**

**Your pants are on fire. **

**Haruhi: Oh, that one wasn't in caps lock…**

**Hikaru: Yeah, really. Kyouya, are your pants on fire?**

**Kyouya: *silence* **

***motions the awkward turtle* **


	12. Photo Shoot Wonder

**Hey everyone! I've been writing my research paper for sophomore year, and it's been driving me crazy. And play practice, and all that jazz, but I've missed this story, and I've missed you, so I'm giving you THREE NEW CHAPTERS! *fans go wild* tonight.**

**Ya'll better thank me, because I have to get up at 5 tomorrow, and this is only my first chapter and It's already 11:12. DAMN, I'm only going to get like 5 hours of sleep. Oh well. It's been worse before. 33 I would personally thank everyone who has sent me messages and reviews, but you know who you are, and I love you for it! Keep them coming! **

~.~.~.~

"Tomorrow is winter break! Tomorrow is winter break!" Hunny shrieked, giggling and twirling around in circles with his stuffed rabbit. I smiled, sipping my tea and watching him from the other side of the room. Mori stood next to me, a slight smirk on his face. "I can't wait to go to Kyouya's! It's going to be so much more fun with you and Haruhi there!"

I sighed, shrugging. "Don't get too excited. If we're having a sleep over, I'll be the first one to fall asleep. I always am." Awkwardly I looked over at the twins, who I knew must have heard me then. They were both staring at me with a mischievous grin on their face. "Don't get any ideas, you nasty rats!" I shouted, wagging my finger at them.

It was Thursday, one day before winter break, and the host club was coming over to Kyouya's for the winter party. There would be gifts, a lot of food, and as I expected it to be enjoyable, I had a sickening feeling about it. My mind wandered through the possibilities of something going wrong, and I couldn't make anything out, but I just had a sinking feeling.

"You seem bothered," Kaoru suddenly said, sliding up next to me. I looked up at him, not really taking in what he said. "I said you seemed bothered," he repeated with a slight smile.

I laughed, putting my hands in my pockets. "I suppose I'm just tired," I laughed. "I was speaking with Kyouya's father again last night." Kaoru twisted his face up to a sign of distaste. I scoffed; "Yeah, tell me about it. He called me down to his office just to tell me that I had left my bathroom light on while I was in school. Then he waved me off without another word."

I thought back to our first meeting. The day after the awkward incident with Kyouya..

_"I see you have taken interest in my son," I heard Kyouya's father said from behind his desk. _

_My head shot up as my cheeks grew red. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm not certain about what you're talking about."_

_"It's quite alright," he sighed, raising a brow and meeting my eyes finally. I could feel the sweat dripping down my palms. "Your status is certainly a lot better than that other young lady in the club, but your attitude is unimpressive."_

_I felt my teeth clench. "Attitude!?" I spat. "What attitude? I don't have any-" I stopped myself short. I was speaking in my attitude right then and there._

_"If you wish to have a relationship with my son, then you will have to brush you hair a bit more," he mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. I blinked, confused. My hair was just fine. "You will also have to grow up a bit. I don't expect him to take much notice of you, however. I just thought since you'd be staying here, that I would shove that into your head. My son is not up for grabs. I make the choices about who he is with, but you best watch yourself. This is not your home. This is not your place." _

I didn't quite say anything after that point. I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, thanks for having me stop by!' ? No, no. Kyouya's father didn't like me. Perhaps it was because I actually felt, and had a heart. I didn't let it bother me though. He'd called me down every day that week, mostly about something stupid. Probably just trying to annoy me. I can handle that.

"Well, I think it's just stupid," Kaoru mumbled, looking outside the window. I smiled as I watched his dark, cat-like eyes glisten in the sunlight. "He's just trying to annoy you, that's all. Like I said, don't worry about it too much." I felt his fingers rest on my shoulder.

"I won't," I smiled, placing my hand on top of his. "I'm not."

Kyouya suddenly lifted his head from the table to see my hand resting upon Kaoru's. He smirked, pushing his glasses down his face. For some reason, I began to grow nervous. I told myself to remove my hand from Kaoru's, but I couldn't. I like his hand touching mine… But Kyouya's eyes were so mocking.

Gasping, I pulled away from Kaoru and looked away from Kyouya, suddenly understanding why Kyouya was smirking at me. "Oh, well, look at the time, I think I really must be meeting Summit down at the library-"

"I'm afraid that has been called off," Kyouya said flipping his phone shut. He had just texted her. Rats. I was only a few seconds off. "I believe you have another photo shoot today. With the twins." Yes, he was right. They had planned it from the first time I had met them, and I wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Do I really have to?" I groaned, flopping over. "I just want to go back to your house and drink some hot chocolate and not have to deal with you idiots any longer…"

Tamaki's ears perked up from the other side of the room. "That's certainly not a very lady-like thing to say to a gentleman, you know." He flashed his blue eyes at me, smiling. I laughed, shaking my head.

"I know. That's why I said it."

Tamaki's face grew blank. "Wha…" He said, stuttering. "I'm… not a… g-gentleman?"

"Wonderful," Kyouya mumbled. "You upset the Prince. Now, let's get going, before he starts to retreat to his much visited corner."

-.-.-.-

"Why do they have to be sick in these pictures?" I mumbled as the photographer told me what the shoot was about. "I don't find the fact that they're sick very attractive."

"You don't get it," Hikaru mumbled, placing his hands on his hips. His brother instantly mocked his movement. "The photo shoot is to make girls jealous of you," Kaoru explained. "You're going to be mothering us. The girls will cut your face out and replace it with theirs. It all works out in the end."

I groaned, adjusting the apron on my costume. The twins were in theirs as well; both of them wearing matching green striped pajamas. I felt like a little housewife, or even a teenage mother. I _looked _like a mother.

The twins crawled into their bed, sticking thermometers in their mouths, their sickly faces looking quite persuasive. Annoyed, I bent over them, acting as though I was going to pluck one from their mouth and check the reading. I heard the camera click. Kyouya scribbled something down on his paper, and without looking up said; "Amaya, get on your knees, and place the back of your hand on Hikaru's forehead."

I scoffed, not impressed with him telling me what to do. I did as I was told, however; after all this was the boy whose home I was staying in. "How much longer?" I quickly asked Kyouya after I heard the camera click again. He didn't answer, simply smiled. "Well, thanks, that was very helpful."

More and more times, I changed positions, as did the twins; many times they switched their illness. Luckily there was no chicken pox. I would have gotten irritated if I would have had to waited for them to draw red dots all over their bodies. During the snapping of a picture, I looked down at Kaoru on the bed. He quickly smiled up to me. Blushing, I nudged his elbow playfully and smiled back.

I looked up at Kyouya again, out of a reaction. I was with the two of them again, only this time they weren't smiling at me for a reason. Kyouya was smiling at me… He was just genuinely smiling… Why? What did I do? Did my outfit make me look stupid? Was my hair messed up?

The camera clicked again. Kyouya looked over at it. "Very nice," he said, inkling his head.

Did he just compliment me? My stomach churned. Kaoru noticed my discomforted look and nudged me again. "Are you okay?" I nodded, scratching my head. "Whatever, if you say so."

Instead of looking at the camera for the last shot, I looked over at Kyouya. He smiled at me once more, and nodded slightly, as though telling me I was doing a good job. I smiled back, a certain youthful feeling entering my body. It was the feeling of a crush; one that a little girl would feel.

After looking at the photos after the shoot, I realized that was my favorite one.

**-.-.-.-**

**I know it was short, and pretty vauge- but I'm trying to widen the gap towards the ending! Which is coming up VERY quickly, might I add! In fact, I bet there'll only be like 3 more chapter! Ach! That's crazy!**

**Kyouya: It is crazy, but will there be a sequel?**

… **Sequel? Shit. I hadn't thought about that. That reminds me; once the story is over, please don't be afraid to tell me what I did badly, or what you liked, and I would LOVE suggestions if I do decide to write a sequel. ******** We'll see what happens! **


	13. Filthy Charm

Friday couldn't have come faster. The host club meeting was cancelled after school that day, because of course, Kyouya and I had to get home and decorate for the party later that evening. I assumed the other members had to go home and get their things ready too. (Although, I'm not sure how long it takes boys to get ready!)

Kyouya and I were sitting in the car, driving off to his house after school. Hana was with us, but she was just quietly dancing and listening to her iPod. Kyouya looked at her and chuckled, amused with her upbeat attitude. "Hana seems quite happy," he noted.

"Oh, wow," I joked. "I hadn't noticed. How did you get so keen on your senses?"

Kyouya shook his head, smiling. "Your wits never seen to fault, Amaya."

Playfully, I winked. "Nor my charm, right?" Kyouya flicked his dark hair away from his face, giving me a tender smile. "I thought so."

Kyouya had been acting sort of distant that day. He would look at me, but not speak. His eyes would travel to my feet, to my hands, to my face. He thought I wasn't looking, but I have a habit of peeking from the corner of my eye, and being sneaky about it. It comes in handy quite well.

I thought maybe he figured I was dressed weird, but he had done it quite number of times by the point when we had gotten to the house. I figured he would have made a sarcastic remark such as; "That's an interesting take in wardrobe," if my outfit was strange, but no, he had simply stayed silent.

As I headed towards the door, I felt Hana grab my arm. "I can't believe the host club is spending the night in the same house that I'm in," she whispered excitedly. "You know me sis, it's like- my DREAM to see Tamaki asleep."

"Oh yeah," I said, laughing as we entered the house. "That's not creepy _at all_."

Hana stuck her tongue out at me and then quickly rushed up the stairs. "Oh man, oh man, I've got to get ready! I've got to look smokin'! Where did that red dress go…?" I heard her voice trail off as she ran down the hallway above me. I laughed to myself, shaking my head.

"Your sister amuses me," Kyouya said, adjusting some snowflakes that were stuck on the living room walls. I walked over to him, and fixed a snowflake next to him.

"I'm glad. I think she likes to make people laugh."

"It's working."

Smiling, I walked into the kitchen. "So!" I sighed, looking at all of the cabinets. "You have a lot of food in here. What are we making besides everything we already _have_ made?" I looked over at a table filled with sweets that Hana, Kyouya and I had been making over the week.

"I was thinking we could make some simple cookies," he shrugged. "We haven't made any yet. You can ever frost them yourself," he teased, grabbing the box of sprinkles. "And look, we have sprinkles too. Does that excite you?"

I snickered, snatching them away from him. "You're just jealous because I make prettier desserts than you." He had been teasing me from the day before. I had made Hunny some cakes and sort of… overdosed… on the sprinkles. "I'll have you know, I'm quite a good cook; AND Hunny enjoys sprinkles. So, overall, I win in the end."

Kyouya laughed, pulling out a tray and dough. "If you say so. We'll have to get his opinion on it later tonight." My heart beat faster. I was so excited for this party! Parties were always fun, when you were with your friends, doing exciting things, you know?

Kyouya and I continued to bake the cookies. We laughed and talked, getting sprinkles and flour all over the tables, as well as our faces. I liked that… He seemed so care-free then. He wasn't being awkward like he was in the car; he just seemed relaxed. I had never seen him smile so much, and I found myself swooning every time he did.

Once we had gotten them in the oven, we both sighed and sat down on the counter. "If my father walked in here right now…" Kyouya chuckled and trailed off, running his flour stained hands through his dark hair. I laughed, as his hair ended up looking grey. I ruffled his hair, flouring flowing everywhere. "Well, it looks like I'll need to take a shower before the party then, as well."

I laughed, clapping my hands together, a puff of white emerging from them. "As will I… Ah, but I don't want too," I laughed, smiling at him. "I feel like this flour is like, our cookie war paint, you know? It's like, our success of the best cookies ever is marked in this flour and dough. I don't want to wash it off."

Kyouya's glasses drooped down his nose. He peeled them off, rubbing the white off against his shirt. He nodded, smiling. "I see what you mean. However, I don't think our war paint will be too enjoyable for long." I looked at his eyes without glasses. He didn't notice; he was too busy looking at how well his glasses were cleaning. Once he went to put them back on, I placed my hand on his; stopping him.

"Wait," I breathed as his eyes met mine. "Don't put your glasses back on."

He didn't look confused. He simply set his glasses slowly down on the other side of him and nodded. "Alright," he said quietly, his face rather close to mine, our hands still on each other. I could feel my heart racing. Was this really happening?! I began to freak out to myself as I felt him getting closer to my face.

I felt my legs and hands shaking. I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't. Something was happening between us, and I couldn't make out what was going on… I whispered suddenly in my head; _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!_… My heart was beating so fast I thought it was burst; in fact, I bet Kyouya could have heard it.

He was so sweet. He was so handsome. He ended up being the exact opposite of what I had thought he would be when I had first met him. He saw me as something special too, I hoped… I wasn't sure, but I felt as though he must of, if he was willing to let me and Hana stay at his house, even after not knowing each other for an incredibly long amount of time. I knew it even more as our lips came closer. In only a second, they would meet. I could feel his lips brush against mine softly, parting. They were so soft. His hand slid up my arm, his fingers soft and supportive. They rested on my elbow, and I felt his grip tighten, and I shut my eyes desperately waiting for something to happen. We _both_ were.

"It's filthy in here Kyouya."

We both broke away, looking up to see his father in the doorway. My face grew bright red, even with the white flour all over it. Kyouya sat still, as I pulled my hand away. He looked at his father with no expression on his face. Suddenly he reached for my hand again. I gasped aloud and looked away embarrassed and confused. Why had he done that?! Kyouya tightened his grip on my palm. "Yes, it is rather messy. Don't worry father, we'll clean it up."

His father raised a brow and angrily brushed past us. There was silence in the room. Kyouya still held my hand. I looked down at it, as did he. He began to laugh softly. "That was rather awkward, wasn't it?"

I sat, breathing heavily, his hand loosening his grip. "Why did you do that?" I whispered.

"Do what?"

"Grab my hand?" I snapped under my breath. "Why did you grab my hand when he walked into the room!? You only made things worse; now he's going to yell at you, or hurt you or something stupid! I won't let him lay a finger on you because of me!"

Kyouya blinked in surprise, putting his glasses back on. I suddenly remembered that we were about to kiss when his father came in. "Is it my turn to ask a question?" Kyouya smiled; still seemingly unfazed by everything that had just happened.

I winced, and nodded. "What? What is it?"

He brought his face closer, his cheek pressed to mine, his soft, pink lips by my ear. I felt goose bumps arise all over my body, as I waited for him to speak.

"Why was your heart beating so loud?"


	14. All I Want For Christmas

**Woohoo! Sorry about not having an AN at the beginning of the last one, or the ending for that matter; I just wanted to get going before I fell asleep, haha! I hope they're not bad though because I'm tired. XD I want to write, and I owe it to you guys! So here ya go, here's another chapter! **

**OH GAWD WE'RE GETTIN TO THE END**

**-.-.-.-.-**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My curls were down, neatly brushed (not because Mr. Ootori had told me to do so) and I wore a red, sparkly headband. I had a white dress on, with green and red stripes going down the middle; quite festive and quite adorable, if I do say so myself.

I heard a rap on my door. "HEY! Get your fat butt moving! Everyone is here already, what's taking you so long?" Hana shrieked, still pounding on my door as she yelled. "You're taking longer than me! Do you know how weird that is, sis? Who are you trying to impress?" She suddenly stopped knocking and gave an 'aha' of realization. "I get it now! Don't worry! Kyouya will think you're gorgeous!"

I winced and rushed over to open the door to yell at her and tell her that I just wanted to look nice in general. She laughed and headed towards the stairs. Angrily, I chased her down, forgetting about putting on my shoes. "You stupid brat!" I laughed, chasing her. "Stop assuming things, when you don't-"

I looked up as I entered a room downstairs. Everyone was in it; all of my host club friends anyways, all looking at me, smiling. Hunny clapped his hands excitedly. "Yay! You're finally here! And you look so pretty!"

Haruhi smiled and waved from the other side of the room. I laughed, waving back politely. "I'm sorry everyone," I nervously laughed. "I had to do some things. I should have been ready earlier, I'm sorry."

"What makes you think the party starts when you're here?" Hikaru teased, flipping my curls. I rolled my eyes at him, playfully shoving past and walking over to the food table. I scrunched my brows together and looked around.

"Where did my cakes go?"

Everyone turned around and looked at Hunny, who was sucking on his fingers. He giggled and suddenly latched himself to my leg. "The sprinkles looked so good! I had to eat them Amaya!"

I laughed, ruffling his hair. "Well, good! I made them just for you. In fact, Kyouya said you wouldn't like it because there were too many sprinkles. I know you though, and besides, who in their right minds would deny sprinkle cakes?" Hunny shook his head. "No one. Exactly. Speaking of that snob, where is he?"

I heard a loud and obnoxious voice from outside in the hallway. It grew closer and Tamaki and Kyouya suddenly entered the room. Tamaki looked up, noticing I was finally there. "Ah! My lovely princess, you look quite gorgeous!" He extended his arms, wrapping me up inside them.

I winced, squirming. "What did I tell you about calling me princess?"

Hana's eyes grew wide and she began to nervously twiddle with her hands. Tamaki looked over at her, smiling and outstretching his arm. "Fine. I'll entertain your lovely sister." I laughed nodding. Hana was too stunned for words as Tamaki held her hand and began to make small talk.

Kyouya looked over at me, inclining his head politely. He looked professional, in a nice shirt with a red tie. "You look very lovely, Amaya," he said sweetly. I nodded, a bit embarrassed to speak. I heard someone from behind me.

"He's right," Kaoru snickered. "You do look nice."

I beamed at him happily. "Well thanks Kaoru and Kyouya! You two also look very nice, as always." Both of them politely inclined their heads. I smiled, clasping my hands together. "But hey, when do I get to pass out my presents? I'm excited!"

Tamaki suddenly turned away from Hana. "Gifts?! Well now that we're all here, let's open them right now!" I smiled, and nodded, rushing over to the tree. We all began to unwrap each other's gifts from one another. Everyone had been overly excited with everything everyone gave them. I had made Hunny some clothes for his bunny, and for Mori I given him a scrapbook of host club pictures, since I figured he wouldn't want to tell the story of his life. For Haruhi I had made her some calming candles (if she was going to be with these boys every day, she'd need them), and for Hana I restored her favorite doll to make it look brand new. Tamaki was a bit harder, and eventually I just decided to make him little dolls of all of us, and he was just out of his mind excited. For Kyouya, I had really difficult time, but in the end decided to write him an encouragement book. He received that one privately, and I think was very pleased with it.

Everyone was happy and having a good time, when suddenly the doors of the living room opened and a young woman stood in the doorway, one of Kyouya's maids. She coughed lightly into her fist and looked at us. "Master Kyouya, Mr. Ootori would like to have a word with you upstairs in his office."

Kyouya stood up immediately and left the room without a word. I looked at Kaoru and shrugged, trying to calm them all down. "Don't worry," I chuckled, flapping my hand. "It's probably nothing. He probably just wants to know who all is here."

Everyone exchanged glances, knowing better. Something was wrong, and Kyouya was going to be super awkward and quiet when he got back. "You know what, you're all right. Something must be wrong. I'm tired of Mr. Ootori treating his son like this, I'm going upstairs to see what the problem is."

I heard Kaoru shout; "Wait!" And Hana shout my name as I rushed out of the room, but it was too late. I was already heading up the stairs towards his office.


	15. Pushed Aside

**Yeah, so here's another chapter. ******** I'm just sittin' at home, watching Star Trek. And now that my quarter is coming to an end, I have less work which means that I have more time on the computer, yay! Which means more FANFICTION YAY. Anyways; SHUT UP AND READ THE CHAPTER.**

-.-.-.-.-

I turned a corner up the stairs, and found myself in a long hallway. There were long windows on the sides, and I stood in silence as the moon shown through. The hallway was blue from the light, as it shown in streaks on the floors and walls.

Kyouya had come up this way, towards his father's office. It was at the end of the hall; I remembered perfectly as I had gone there every day to be lectured. What would happen if Mr. Ootori walked out and saw me? I couldn't keep bowing down towards his brash attitude for long, but I wasn't in the mood to defy him today.

I had to help Kyouya though. What if he was yelling at him? Or worse; what if he was yelling at him about _me_ staying with them? At the very thought, my feet quickly carried me down to the end of the hallway towards the large doors that led to Mr. Ootori's office. I softened my step the closer I got. I could quietly hear voices coming from inside. One was low, and steady. One was a bit higher, which I knew was Kyouya.

"I suppose the party is going well," Mr. Ootori spoke. "Presumably all of your… friends decided to show up, did they?"

I heard Kyouya next. "Yes. They all seem to be enjoying themselves."

There was a roll of fingers on a hard desk. I recalled the desk in my mind; big and made of oak. "You must know by now why I called you up here." There was a silence in the room. I held my breath, my hands sweating as they held the frame of the door. My heart thudded like mad, scared to death that they could hear me.

"I'm sorry father," Kyouya said softly, but strongly. "I'm afraid I do not."

"It's about your friend," Mr. Ootori shot back almost immediately.

More silence. I bit down on my mouth to try not to groan in anticipation. _He was talking about me, I just know it! _"My friend being Miss Amaya?" Kyouya said, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I'm speaking of her. I want her out. Soon. As well as her loudmouthed sister." I gripped the door tighter, as heat rose to my face. No one talked about my sister like that; not when I'm around! "I find her to be a burden. She encourages you to follow your dream. You have a duty to your family. You have a duty to me. I expect you to follow it."

Kyouya stood still. I pictured him in my mind staring at his feet, uncomfortable, unsure. He still said nothing. I urged him to say something, _anything_. I wanted him to take my advice and confront his father. I found myself whispering out loud; "Tell him Kyouya… Tell him how you feel…"

"Do you care for her?"

Kyouya's head shot up. He looked his father in the eye sternly. His father stared back, a straight expression upon his face. "I'm afraid you'll have to explain," Kyouya stated, in a soft mumble.

"Are you in love with her?"

I clamped a hand over my mind in surprise, not ready to hear the answer. I began to quietly walk away, closing my eyes tight. I plugged my ears, and waited for a minute, not wanting to hear the answer. Of course Kyouya didn't love me. It doesn't mean that I wanted to hear him say it, though.

After what seemed a life time, I unplugged my ears. I sighed, glad that I had missed Kyouya's response, and continued to listen. "Kyouya, you really ought to think more about-"

"Yes." Kyouya managed to spit out, in what seemed rather unexpected. I raised a brow in confusion. What were they talking about now?

Mr. Ootori's voice spoke up again, only this time more urged and as I listened, I noted that it sounded much more angry. "What did you say?"

"I said yes. Yes, I am." I blinked, confused. They couldn't be talking about… _me _could they? I had plugged my ears! Of course they weren't… Unless Kyouya had been so hesitant about telling his father, that it really took him that long. "Yes, father, I'm in love with her."

"Kyouya, this is nonsense! She's only-"

"Don't tell me what she is!" He angry shouted. I squeaked in surprise. "I know what she is. I know her personally; not like you. You don't even try to get to know anyone. You can embarrass me in front of my friends, and you can treat me however you like, but with people like her, and with people like the host club I know I can be much better than what _you _are." He breathed in deeply, his voice evening out. "I don't want to call myself an Ootori and work in the family buisness, if this is what the family buisness turns out to be."

"How dare you speak to me like that boy-"

"I'm not done," Kyouya urged. "I don't need you to pretend like you care, when she actually does. I don't need you any longer father." There was a long silence. "I don't need you any longer." My eyes were wide. I waited, my legs and arms shaking. I felt nauseus, and confused all at the same time. I felt tears stinging the bottom of my eyes, not sure why there were there.

The door suddenly opened and closed. Kyouya hadn't noticed me and buried his face in his hands, leaning against the back of the door. He sighed heavily, removing his hands away from his face, his eyes still closed. He sighed heavily. I stared at him from a few steps away. His face was glowing white from the light of the moon, his black hair almost looking blue. I waited for him to open his eyes. If I dare moved, he would hear me and-

"Well, that's certainly interesting," Kyouya said, looking my direction. I froze suddenly, growing tense, my hands clenching at my sides. Kyouya's face was expressionless as we stared at one another in silence. "I suspect you've been there for a while."

I nodded briefly. It might have not even been considered a nod, I'm not sure. I couldn't speak though. I felt as though when I opened my mouth something stupid would slip out. Kyouya stood awkwardly in the hallway, waiting for me to speak. Going against my better judgement, I opened my mouth. "Kyouya, I want you to kn-"

Two hands instantly found my waist. I gasped as I was pulled into something soft, and noticed it was Kyouya. I winced, as his grip on me tightened. The hair on my neck stood up as I looked at his dark eyes behind his glasses. "What are you doing?" I winced, afraid and excited all at the same time.

"Stay calm," Kyouya whispered, bringing his face closer to mine. I shut my eyes, my heart beating so loud I could hardly hear him. My hands shot up and wrapped onto his back, and I managed to hear him say; "I'm going to kiss you now, Am-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I found myself grabbing the back of his neck, bringing his head closer to mine. I could feel his lips on mine, meeting them, making them one. I felt his breath as he pulled away from me and we stood in shock. We blinked at one another, dazed and surprised. My hands were still on him, and his on mine- and he quickly found my lips again, this time parting with a sweetness that made me lightheaded.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I kept waiting for someone to pinch me and to tell me to stop day dreaming, but nothing came. I broke free from him, shoving him off. "Kyouya… you…"

"What?" He said, his breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath. "What did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Amaya. I couldn't help myself. I don't know how much you heard… But you inspire me. You make me want to be the better person."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, finding his body again and wanting to hold it forever. "I know," I whispered, shakily as I gripped the back of his shirt fabric. "I know you do, that's why I told you to never be afraid."

There was a shuffled of feet behind me. Kyouya and I looked up to see a skinny figure a few feet away. I recognized it instantly, pulling myself away from Kyouya. "Kaoru?" I asked nervously, as I noticed his discomfort.

His head was down, a sadness in his eyes that I had never seen. His fists were clenched at his sides, as his mouth was pulled into a tight frown. He spoke abruptly and suddenly, making me jump in my place. "It's just me, isn't it?!" He shouted, trying not to look at us. I felt my heart burst. What was he talking about?! "Always getting pushed aside for someone else!"

Kyouya stood, shocked. As did I. Kaoru… _liked _me? Why was I so oblivious to everything? "Kaoru…" I whispered, shaking my head back and forth, trying to calm him down. "I swear, I had no idea! You were always so good to me, but you never… I didn't think-"

"You're right," he spat, finally meeting my eyes. The darkness in them nearly reduced me to ashes. I sunk back in fear. "You didn't think!" He immediately turned on his heels, fleeing down the hallway. Without thinking, I broke out into a run to chase him, Kyouya immediately on my heels.

"Kaoru, wait!" I cried, reaching the stairs. I saw the front door swing shut, knowing that he must have left the house. The rest of the host club heard the commotion and rushed to the staircase. "Karou!" I cried, ignoring them and rushing out after him.

"What's going on!?" Haruhi cried in despair as I whipped past her and out the door.

"Where's Kaoru!?" Hikaru cried, nearly following me, but Mori grabbed the back of his shirt collar before he had time. Hikaru squirmed in his spot. "Hey, let me go! Where's my brother!?"

I found myself looking around, confused as to where he might have gone. The cold weather was blistering, and wrapped my arms around myself. "Oh, you little brat…" I cursed under my breath. I looked down to see shoe tracks in the snow. Quickly, I began to follow them, not caring that I wasn't wearing heels. I saw a figure by a tree a few feet ahead and ignored the stinging of the coldness on my feet and rushed towards it.

I pounced upon him, shoving him to the ground. He looked up at me with surprise, then anger. "What are you doing?!" He growled, trying to tear me off. "Get off of me! Why aren't you wearing shoes? Forget it, just leave me alone!"

"Kaoru, will you just shut up!?" I shouted, raising my hand to smack him across the face. "I need to tell you something!" His eyes grew wide and he kept his mouth shut. "I…" Tired, I dropped my hand and let my face fall onto his chest. "I would never… push you aside."

Kaoru laid silently, as I lay on top of him. There was a very long silence, but I continued to breath heavily and tiredly, waiting for him to just calm down. I didn't mind. He was one of my best friends; I would wait as long as I needed to. "I'm sorry," he suddenly mumbled, placing his hand on mine. "I'm sorry."

I managed to craw lazily off him, helping him up. "Don't be sorry," I murmured, wrapping him into a hug. His body was warm compared to the air around us. I leaned my head into his shoulder. "You're one of my best friend. I would never leave you. Please, believe me. Don't be sorry."

-.-.-.-

**Kyouya: That was pretty surprising, wasn't it?**

**Yup, sure was! A kiss in the moonlight.**

**Joker: Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?**

**Kyouya: And who are you, might I ask?**

**Oh, him? He's no one of much importance. *shoos Joker away***

**Kyouya: Strange world we live in.**

**Strange, indeed. **


	16. Planning Ahead

**AH. This is the last chapter, you guys! Thanks so much for reading! I haven't gotten many reviews in a while, just emails; so reviews would be lovely! EMAILS TOO! I still love emails. :] If no news comes back from the fans, then I'll probably drop any concideration, so let your interest be known! I know it's a short chapter; but it's keeping things possible for a sequel! Thank you all again, and I love ya! **

**Host Club forever!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The others stared blankly at Kaoru and I as we trudged back into the house covered in snow. I looked awkwardly over at him. Reassuringly he gave me a smile. "Why are you all wet?" Hunny asked, squeezing his rabbit to his chest. His bottom jaw was quivering. "There was so much yelling! What happened! What's wrong?"

Mori mumbled something in his ear, scooping his tiny body up and carrying him over to the couch where he told him to stay. Hunny obeyed, and began to fiddle with his bunny again, instantly forgetting. Hikaru suddenly walked in the room out of breath. He clasped over, gripping his knees and trying to catch his breath. "Hikaru?" Kaoru suddenly asked quietly, extending his hand to his brother. "Are you okay, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's head shot up at the sound of his brother's voice. He didn't receive the presence with much happiness though. "Why would you do that?" He snapped, surprising Kaoru. "You think you can just run away and pretend like I don't care!?" Kaoru hung his head sadly, upset that he had worried his brother. "… I'm sorry," Hikaru suddenly apologize, looking down at the ground. "I didn't mean to shout."

Tamaki scratched his head lazily. "I still don't get what's going on," he mumbled, shaking his head back and forth. He looked over at Haruhi who glared at his presence. He gave her a wide smile, and a cute laugh. "What?" He laughed, sliding over to her. "It's a party, not a girl's sleepover."

"Hey!" She shrieked. "What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

He shrugged. "Just saying, girls have a lot of drama."

"You would have a better understanding over drama than I would, you nit wit!" Haruhi yelled back at Tamaki, although he managed to stay as cool as ever. I laughed at the sudden dignity in my friend's nature. Tamaki would normally be weeping if Haruhi were to yell at him.

My eyes caught another figure re-entering the room. Everyone's head snapped up as Kyouya stood in the doorway, adjusting his sleeve cuffs. When looking up, he stared at all of us blankly. "What?" He snickered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Idiots."

A wide smile spread across my face. That was the Kyouya we all knew, and he was back, and now that we were all good again, I was ready for the party to really begin. "Hold on," Karou suddenly said, as though having an idea. "I need to get something out of the kitchen really fast."

He quickly made his way past me, towards the kitchen, hitting me in the arm and sending me forward in surprise. I gasped, realizing that he had purposely bumped me into Kyouya's arms. Kyouya caught be with alarm, then relaxed after a moment or two, sending me a smile. Everyone stared at us, and instead of being awkward, they all seemed sort of… pleased.

"Oh wait," Kaoru suddenly said, smiling. "I forgot I didn't really need anything in the kitchen after all. My bad!" I shot him a playful look, unwrapping myself from Kyouya's arms.

"Thanks for catching me," I said quietly to Kyouya.

He inclined his head slightly. "I'll always be there to catch you."

Unfortunately, he hadn't said that so quiet, and Tamaki seemed to get a huge joy out of it. "Wait, a minute, so you finally did it?" He gasped, clasping his hands together, his eyes growing wide and childish. Kyouya shrugged, giving him a nod. "Aha!" He laughed happily, jumping into the air.

"Did what?" I raised a brow, looking between the two of them. "Wait, what are you talking about? You mean, you planned to…" I lowered my voice, embarrassed. "kiss me… tonight?"

Kyouya blinked, his composure staying the same. "I don't see so much harm in it, considering it was what was needed to be done." I stood, dumbfounded. So, he had known about it the entire time? I felt stupid there; wondering all the while why Kyouya was acting so strange and nervous around me earlier that day. It was irrational however, for me to guess.

"That was stupid," I confessed. "You shouldn't plan things like that, it should just come to you naturally, you know?"

Hunny smile and peeked over from the coach. "Can we see it? Can we see it?"

Shaking my head wildly back and forth, I raised my hands in alarm. "What? No! You can't see it! Well, I mean, not that I'm ashamed or… anything like…" Kyouya looked at me, waiting an answer. "Oh, forget it. It's not even worth trying to explain."

Kyouya frowned. "Ah, but don't you need spontaneity?"

"No," I laughed, amused. "Things should be planned." I suddenly thought back to what he said about planning the kiss, and how I found it ridiculous. A wave of stupidity brushed across my face. "Oh, wait. Never mind. I take that back."

Kyouya smiled, reeling me in towards him. "I'm going to kiss you now. There, I warned you. It was planned." Before I could object, I suddenly felt his soft lips pressing against mine once more, as my temperature began to raise. I awkwardly stood holding him, nervous to be doing this in front of my friends.

Tamaki began to laugh suddenly as we broke apart. "Amaya, you're so awkward!" Hunny nodded in agreement. "So, what are you thinking now?"

I smiled to myself, focusing on the window outside. The snow was falling down lightly, the light from the driveway shining down nicely upon it. In my head I found it serene, and beautiful. Peaceful; as though everything was in its place. That's how it felt now… Being in that room with my friends, and the people who I knew cared about me. I didn't know what was going to happen with Kyouya, or even Kaoru. I didn't know when my father would be home, or what Hana was going to do when she needed an adult figure in her life. I was unsure about a lot of things. However, there was one thing that was on my mind more than others.

"The host club just got interesting."


End file.
